A Changed Man
by TheWalkingDeadNorm
Summary: AU & Completly out of character for Sheldon. Sheldon decides that he needs to change after his break up With Amy and being abandoned by his friends. Moving states is a big change but one he wouldn't regret in the future. I own nothing. COMPLETE WITH EPILOGUE .
1. Chapter 1 - Realisation

Chapter one.

Realisation.

Relationships are difficult no matter how much time and effort you put into them.

Sheldon believed his and Amy's relationship was going great. He had planned to propose but those plans where cut short when Amy left early on their anniversary. She was angry and he knew it however instead of apologising he blamed her. Accusing her of it being that time of the month. It just made her angrier.

Amy wanted time to think. It wasn't a request that was difficult to follow through with for most people however Sheldon insisted on turning up at her doorstep. Again she gave no real answers or reasons to taking a break from their relationship which confused him more.

 _'How can our relationship be going down hill? I love her, she loves me..right?'_ He asked himself over and over again.

Sheldon had never allowed himself to get close to someone as much as he had Amy. He allowed her to break through the barriers and squeeze through but he regretted it because now his heart ached more than he would like.

He wanted to believe it was just an illness but he knew deep down it was guilt and heartbreak that he felt.

He wanted to make things right with her, he wanted her back. If he hadn't of messed up during their anniversary they could have been planning their wedding.

Six months had passed, six whole months of loneliness. The group continued to tell him to move on but he wasn't sure if he could. He loved Amy, she was his first love and he believed his only love. ' _Why can't she see that?'_

He continued to watch the months go by sadly. He watched as Amy met up with a man in the cafeteria at lunch. She would laugh and smile with him. He couldn't remember a time when she ever looked at him with such happiness.

Amy and the man who he now knew as Mike began a relationship. She was happy, so he heard from Penny.

He was glad she was happy but sad that it wasn't him that was making her happy.

They no longer talked, she didn't visit 4A for dinner and neither did the others in the group.

Leonard had moved into Penny's leaving Sheldon on his own. It wasn't long before they moved out of 4B though. He saw the guys at work but barely after. They no longer had movie marathons or game nights. More often than not Sheldon would be alone at night with his take out.

He didn't realise what loneliness really was until everyone got taken from him.

He didn't believe there was any hope for him anymore. He knew he and Amy would never be together again.

Penny had told him he should move on and find another women or just be on his own. He didn't like the sound of the second option but the first seemed impossible.

Would he be able to get over Amy like she had gotten over him?

Would he be able to commit to another women after five years of no commitment to Amy?

Would any women actually want him?

It saddened him more knowing that he had put off relationships and romantic love for so long but now he craved it more than anything.

' _Why can't I just be happy?'_ He continued to ask himself.

Although Sheldon believed he would never have a relationship, he had. He had thought they were happy, he was happy but clearly Amy wasn't.

The loneliness he felt every day only became worse. He began regretting every time he pushed his friends away, pulled from someone's comforting touch, made fun of his friends and took advantage of them.

He missed his friends, even Howard.

He had wanted to visit Leonard and Penny but they never invited him and he wasn't sure just turning up would be a good idea.

The group never invited him anywhere anymore. He didn't know if it was something he had done it whether they simply didn't care about him anymore.

He threw himself into work even more than before. He spent all day and sometimes all night by his white board working. Sometimes he even forgot to eat or shower.

It was usually at night when it hit him. He would lay in bed thinking about all the means things he would say to his friends, all the times he took advantage of them, all the times he pushed them and Amy away.

He knew deep down it was his fault that his relationship and friendships failed.

Although he wasn't a fan of change he often wished he could go back and change what he had done however in a way he believed this was for the best.

Penny had once told him that not all change was bad. He had scoffed in her face and thought she was being ridiculous but as he lay in bed he decided it was time to make some changes, some good changed not only for himself but those around him. He no longer wanted to be a burden to anyone. He didn't want to be the uptight jerk his friends would often call him.

 _'Can I really change?'_ He thought.

 _ **A/N: let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Second chapter will be uploaded soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Fresh Start

Chapter two.

New Start.

His blue eyes were fixed on the scene before him.

It had been almost two year since he and Amy had broke up. He wasn't still pining over her but it defiantly hurt when he got an invitation to her wedding day.

It was a day where he expected to be the one stood waiting at the alter for her but instead he's sat in the crowd watching the women he was once prepared to marry, get married to another man.

He was happy for her, he really was but it was still a bit upsetting. Penny had told him that Amy was reluctant to even send the invitation, in a way he wished she hadn't however he was glad in another as he could see his friends once last time before he left.

Pasadena no longer felt like home to Sheldon. It sound silly at the age of thirty seven to have a fresh start but that's what he was doing. It was what he needed.

He hadn't seen his friends properly for a long time usually it was just the odd ' _hello_ ' or _'how are you?_ ' In passing. It wasn't often they had a proper catch up.

He missed the times his friends would come to his apartment and play video games and eat take out but they no longer did that. They never gave a reason why either. He didn't know what they did instead. He assumed they spent more time with Amy which upset him. They were his friends first yet they had deserted him for her a women that at one point they wanted rid off.

He no longer cared about any of that though. He had bigger plans and things to think about.

His plan was to move to New York. He wasn't sure why he picked New York. He had at first contemplated moving back to Texas but after an evening talking to Beverly Hofstadter about life in New York he made a quick decision to move there. He had an apartment in he city already rented out and he had convinced Siebert to allow him to work from home. Siebert wouldn't usually have allowed it especially as Sheldon was moving so far away but as their top physicist they allowed it which Sheldon was thankful for.

Sheldon sat with his friends laughing and talking properly for the first time in a long time.

"You know I've missed this Sheldon." Penny said smiling softly at him.

"Me too Penny." He smiled.

She smiled before turning back and laughing and something Howard was saying.

He knew he would miss his friends of course but Pasadena no longer felt like home just as Texas didn't all those years ago. Although he didn't like change he couldn't wait for this one. A new start..he genuinely couldn't wait. He was excited for the adventure but also afraid that they would all think he was moving because he was upset over Amy or because of them. They really where not the reasons.

When Sheldon arrived home from Amy's wedding later that evening he finished packing the last box.

As he didn't have Leonard or Penny close by since they moved Sheldon had learnt to drive and would be driving all the way to New York with a U-Haul. It would be longest distance he would drive, he was nervous but also excited.

The next morning Sheldon woke up nice and early. It took several trips until all his boxes of belongings were in the U-Haul. All that was left in the apartment was the couch and larger furniture. He was sad he would no longer have his spot but he knew he could find just the right spot in his new apartment.

Before leaving Pasadena Sheldon gave the building manager the keys to 4A and he posted one single letter. It was for the whole group and would be delivered to Leonard and Penny's new house. He wanted to say goodbye in person but he was scared they would try and convince him to stay in Pasadena, a place he really didn't want to be in.

Sheldon sat back in his car and started the engine. He smiled happily as he set of on the road to New York.

"Here I go!" He grinned to himself.

It took five, almost six days to get to New York mainly because he stopped for good amounts of times to sleep, eat, drink and use the bathroom. He was very proud of himself when he pulled up outside his new apartment in once piece.

He was also glad to see Beverley stood outside waiting for him. She had collected the keys for his apartment so he could move in straight away which he was grateful for.

He knew the group would have receive his letter by now. He had switched his phone of for the entire journey and used a different cheaper one to keep

In contact with Beverly. He didn't want to get distracted by what his friends were probably messaging him. He had also called his mother on one of his stops to New York. She already knew of his move but he wanted to warn her that Leonard may call asking of he was there just like the last time he had left.

After collecting the keys from Beverley and having a quick chat she left allowing him to unpack and look around his new apartment.

It was defiantly more luxurious than 4A with large full length windows looking out onto the city where his lounge was. The kitchen had all new work surfaces and appliance and the apartment came fully furnished with brand new furniture.

Sheldon unpacked essentials before looking online for a place that could deliver to him. He decided on pizza even though it wasn't pizza night.

When it arrived he sat on the couch munching away. He had yet to connect the television, DVD player and games consoles but he didn't mind.

He smiled as he sat back.

 _'Maybe living alone isn't as bad as I've been making out.'_ He chuckled to himself.

After eating and cleaning up the remains he stood by the window looking out onto the city. It was beautiful at night time and he had definitely picked an amazing apartment. The view was spectacular.

"Here's to a new start." He said to himself smiling as he continued looking out onto the city.

He wanted to make sure the 'fresh start' he had began wasn't going to turn into a disaster. He couldn't bare to fail at this like he had with other things. He wanted to prove he could change and become a better man, that he didn't need to be taxied everywhere by his friends anymore and that he didn't have to completely stick to routines to be able to be happy.

 _ **A/N: let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Also I've never been to New York however my friend has so any information I use is from what she told me about her time there.**_

 _ **I know Sheldon is extremely OCC but I am still hoping to have bits of his old self showing**_

 _ **Next up: The groups reaction to the letter Sheldon sent.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Reactions & Emotions

Chapter three.

Reactions & Emotions.

Leonard, Penny, Howard, Raj, Emily, Bernadette, Amy and her new husband Mike entered Leonard and Penny's house armed full of take out and champagne. They decided to have an extra celebration for Amy and Mike as they were only able to go on a three day honey moon due to work commitments.

As Penny Stepped inside the house she picked up the small pile of mail that had been dropped through the letter box. She casually threw it on the table to look at once she was sorted.

The group sat down and Leonard unpacked the food as Penny finally flicked through the post.

' _Phone bill, cable, acting classes, trash, trash...oh that's weird._ ' She thought to herself as she flicked through the letters.

"There's a letter her addressed to all of us." Penny said to the group confused.

"Really?" Bernadette asked just as confused.

"Yeah." Penny muttered as she opened up the letter. Inside was a single sheet of neatly folded paper.

She didn't read the letter she just scanned to the bottom to see who it was from.

"It's from Sheldon. That's odd."

 _'Why would he send us a letter? He only lives a few blocks away_.' She though even more confused.

"Read what it says." Leonard said.

Penny nodded before she began.

 _Dear friends,_

 _I know this letter is unexpected and you are probably confused especially you Penny._

 _I'm going to keep it quick and simple. I have moved from Pasadena. I still work at Caltech however it is all done in the comfort of my new apartment._

 _I know again you will be confused as to why I have moved away so abruptly so here is my reason._

 _It's nothing any of you have done. It's me.. I need a change. I bet you never thought you would hear, well technically read those words from me. Anyway, as I said I need a change. Pasadena no longer feels like my home for many reasons. I no longer have my friends around, not even a little bit. When Leonard and Penny moved out I still expected to see you even if it was only one night a week but over the past year it has barely been a night a month. I know that cannot be help. You are all moving on with your lives and I truly wish you all the best even you Amy. I'm so glad you are finally happy. Almost two years completely alone without any of you around has made me realise how much I under appreciated you._

 _I hope eventually I can be happy again whether it's on my own, with new friends or even a girlfriend._

 _You're all my dearest friends even you Howard and I love you all. I appreciate everything you have ever done for me. All the running around you did, driving me places I demanded we go, sticking to my eating schedule, putting up with my annoying ways._

 _I know as you are reading this you can probably see the change in just a few short paragraphs._

 _I'm glad I've changed. I feel less up tight, freer and ready to face anything that comes at me. (How cliche.)_

 _I will be back eventually to visit you all. My new address will be sent to you when I feel ready._

 _I have kept the same number and email so we can keep in contact via this methods until I am ready to visit you all again or to have you visit me. I need time alone to figure out what I want from my life. I've wasted thirty seven years doing nothing but staring at whiteboards hoping one day I will win a Nobel. (Which I still will.) I want what you all have, a group of friends that love you and someone specific who loves me truly, quirks and all._

 _Speak soon,_

 _Sheldon Cooper._

Penny was sobbing as she finished reading.

"He left us." She cried.

Leonard held her tight as he fought back his own tears.

"I know he explained but I still don't get it." Amy said.

Raj sighed. "Don't you see? We haven't spent an evening with Sheldon since a few months after you and him broke up. He probably thought we abandoned him. We're terrible friends." He sighed sadly.

"I can't believe it." Howard whispered sadly. "I know he's an ass but I really have missed him and his stupid routines this past year and a half. It was just so nice not being insulted."

"What I don't understand is why you haven't been hanging out with him?" Mike, Amy's husband said.

No one knew how to answer that. It had just happened. Amy wouldn't come to 4A for dinner anymore so they went to her. Every other day turned to every day.

"I didn't realise how much we had pushed him out." Bernadette sighed.

"That's because you were all over joyed to be away from him. You're all sat there upset and crying but you have all slated him no end of times over the last year and a half while we've been spending so much time at Amy's. Which to be honest I still can't fathom. I thought Sheldon was your friend first, no offence Amy." Emily piped up.

They didn't know who to be angry at themselves, Sheldon or each other.

"We've really screwed up." Leonard said. "I'm going to see if I can call him." He said sadly as he walked hunched over to the bedroom.

"Do you think he will ever get back in touch?" Amy asked no on in particular.

"By the sound of that letter Amy he just wants time. He wants to figure out what he wants from life. You all ditched him and he became lonely. Clearly he thought moving away would help him find friends that would stick by him." Mike said causing Amy to scowl. "Sorry babe but I'm going to be brutally honest with you. You told me you felt no bad blood between you, you just didn't want to be in his apartment where the memories where yet no one invited him here or to our apartment. You were all just glad to be away from him. I may not have been around him before apart from the wedding but despite his quirks he was nice to me."

"So you're blaming me?" Amy snapped.

He sighed. "No Ames. You've all been shitty friends to him. I've heard the stories of him using you all as a taxi service and all that but he still sounded like a good loyal friend."

"He's right you know. He isn't all that bad. I know he can be annoying and he insults my work but he is a good friend deep down." Howard said shocking then all.

They all sat in silence waiting for Leonard.

Leonard appeared with his phone in hand. "Straight to voice mail. I called his mother. She knows where he is but she promised him not to tell anyone. She said we just need to give him space and then she shouted at me for not being a good friend. That's twice he has ran away because of me." He said sadly leaning against Penny.

"I guess we will just have to wait for him to come to us." Penny said.

"And that get down on out knees and beg for forgiveness." Raj finished.

No one felt like celebrating anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 - Exploring

Chapter four.

Exploring.

Four whole days Sheldon had been in New York. He had spent the entire time unpacking and organising his apartment.

Although he had a spare room back at 4A after Leonard moved out Sheldon never changed anything there. However in his spare room in his new apartment he had made it into his own office. White boards hung across the back wall and a nice sized desk stood in the middle. It reminded him of his office at Caltech.

He had barely been out if the apartment since he arrived in New York and decided he would now spend the day exploring.

Sheldon decided against using his car or public transport to go around the city. Instead he decided walking was the better option.

He spent hours walking up and down streets taking in the sights. It was defiantly different from Pasadena.

There wasn't a specific place he wanted to go to however he did end up at Central Park. He knew that if you asked anyone where a good place to go in New York would be they would answer central part. He didn't know why but he did have a short walk around.

It was indeed a beautiful place to have a stroll he just hadn't realised how big it was or that so many people would be there.

After fives hours of exploring and getting use to his new surroundings he finally made himself home however not before going to a local cupcake store. He had read online that they were amazing so he decided to try them. Upon trying a chocolate fudge cupcake he could indeed agree that they were amazing.

Back in his apartment he settle on the couch watching Star Trek.

He couldn't concentrate on the screen though. Instead he had his phone in his hand wondering whether he should reply to any if the messages he had recurred from his friends.

He didn't want to reply to each one individually so instead he sent them a group message. It contained a picture of him in Central Park. He wasn't one for taking selfies but he had done it for his mother mainly. He had felt ridiculous doing it but surprisingly many others where the doing the same.

He simply ended the message finally telling them where he was just incase they didn't figure it out from the picture.

 _'Sheldon Cooper in the big city. Who would have thought it.'_

Within minutes he had messages back from almost all of them.

 **Penny** :oh Sheldon! We've missed you. Can't believe you're in New York. Have fun sweetie. I hope we can visit soon or you at least come and visit us xoxo

 **Leonard** :so glad you got in touch Sheldon. I'm sorry we pushed you away. Have fun in New York. Good luck settling into your new life there. We can't wait to see you again even if you are a pain in the ass. It's funny even though we haven't really been around you for over a year we still stick to your take out schedule. Miss you buddy. Speak soon.

 **Howard** :i hopes you're doing good Sheldon. It must be scary being alone out there.

 **Raj** :cool pic dude. Make sure to visit a broadway show. Ooh maybe a musical. Don't be a stranger for too long. We're sorry for being asses. We miss you man. X

He was genuinely surprised at the messages he had received back. He knew it was rude not to reply but he didn't want it to turn into an annoying endless concession.

As Sheldon packed away the mess from dinner he heard banging right outside his apartment door which of course annoyed him.

He abruptly opened his door ready to scold whoever stood behind it but stopped himself when he saw a young women trying to get into the apartment just across the hall. Beside her were several shopping bags and a baby car seat with a small baby inside. He assumed it was a girl from the pink blanket.

"Are you okay?" He asked making the women jump and drop her keys.

She looked over at him flustered and simply nodded before going back to the fast in hand.

"Would you like some help?" He asked noticing her struggling with the keys.

She looked over her shoulder at him embarrassed. "Please. I don't know why it's not working." She replied exasperated by her attempted.

He strode over to her and took the keys out of the brunette a hands. It didn't take much effort for him to unlock the door for her.

He smiled down at her and handed her keys back. "All done."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Sheldon by the way. Dr Sheldon Cooper." He smiled.

"I'm Elizabeth Barton and that's my daughter Melody." She smiled as she picked up the car seat.

"It's nice to meet you." He said smiling.

"You too." She smiled.

"I will leave you too it them. Goodbye Elizabeth."

"Goodbye Dr Cooper." She grinned before they both disappeared into their own apartments.

 _'Well that was odd._ ' He thought to himself as his heart beat finally slowed down since he laid eyes on her.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Friend

Chapter Five

New Friend

Sheldon settled into life in New York easier than he expected.

He had soon developed a routine where he could spend enough time working and enough time exploring and enjoying his time in New York.

He was surprised at how well he adapted to being alone and 100% independent.

He had changed a lot of his routines and instead of take ours every evening he would cook for himself which he enjoyed. His Mee-Maw even sent her cook book. It contained all the recipes he enjoyed as a child with side notes his Mee-Maw had hand written in which he enjoyed reading. Some where quite amusing.

One thing Sheldon did miss was company, just talking to another person. Granted he spoke to people in stores but it wasn't a proper stimulating conversation.

He wasn't sure how to make friends. It wasn't like he had colleagues anymore as he worked from home and he had never been any good at finding friends.

He had also began talking to his friends back in Pasadena more and they had agreed to come and see him in a months time. He was actually excited to see them. The only person that wasn't coming was Amy. He was kind of glad. He didn't want any upset caused from her, he wasn't sure what he would feel upon seeing her again. They hadn't spoken for over a year and if he was honest he didn't want to dredge up those memories.

He spent a lot of time preparing for there stay. He wanted to show them the sites as he knew that all but Leonard hadn't really visited New York for the sights.

As he was exiting his apartment one evening he bumped into his neighbour Elizabeth again.

"Hello." He smiled.

She smiled shyly back and waved. She was a short women with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore skinny jeans and a white sweater. In her hands she held her baby who was swaddled in a pink blanket. She too was on her way out.

"How are you?" He asked as they entered the elevator.

"I'm very well thank you. How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm very well too."

"How are you adjusting to life in New York. You're clearly not local." She chuckled.

"I'm adjusting well...how did you know I wasn't local?" He asked as the elevator pinged and opened.

"Well you're accent doesn't exactly scream New Yorker also the building manager told me I was having a new neighbour from another state." She chuckled.

He chuckled. "I'm originally from Texas but moved to California to work as a theoretical physicist a long time ago." He chuckled.

"So why the big change?" She asked as she collect the babies pram.

"Well a lot of reasons but I decided I needed a change...a new adventure. I've spent almost all my life focusing in winning a Nobel prize that I have never explored the world. For some people that would be a dream, a dream I could easily live. I mean I don't want to go back packing across Europe but I think I deserve a bit of fun. I'm a changed man." He chuckled.

She smiled softly. "Wow..deep." She chuckled. "I hope you get the adventure and fun you want." She smiled.

"Me too. So what do you do Ms Barton?" He asked as he followed her out holding the door for her.

She chuckled. "Well before I had Melody I was a singer an actress. Well technically I still am but I'm taking a break. I did a few broadway shows which are amazing."

"Wow that's impressive."

She blushed.

"My friend and old neighbour from California is trying to become an actress."

"Is she any good?" She asked.

He laughed. "She's not that bad."

She chuckled.

"So where are you off to if you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"Just a stroll. My mother always told me a baby should get plenty of fresh air. Although this is New York. There isn't much fresh air." She chuckled.

"I know so many car fumes." He frowned.

"What about you? Where are you heading Dr Cooper?" She asked.

"No where in particular. I like to get our of the apartment to take a break from my work." He smiled over at her. "Do you mind if I join you on your stroll?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course not. It'd be nice to have some company."

He smiled. "Great. So how long have you lived here? You defiantly have the accent."

"I've live here since I was eighteen when I moved here to attend College and haven't left since. I'm originally from San Diego." She explained.

He nodded. "Do you miss San Diego?" He asked.

"No. It's not home to me anymore."

"That's how I felt about Pasadena. I have my friends but they weren't the greatest when I left. I know I wasn't exactly a brilliant friend but they deserted me." He explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I had a girlfriend, Amy. We had been together for five years but she had gotten fed up of me not being able to be affectionate or..intimate with her. She was my first girlfriend and I struggled adapting she finally got fed up and ended the relationship. My friends gradually began spending more time with her and left me on my own." He explained. "Oh wow I'm sorry I don't usually just blurt my problem out to strangers." He blushed embarrassed.

She chuckled. "Well I did ask. You still call them friends though.."

"Well when I left I think they began to realise that they had deserted me. They all apologised but I'm not going to go back to California."

She nodded.

They walked and talked before eventually arriving back at the apartment complex.

"It's been nice having a proper conversation with someone. It's been a long time."

She smiled. "It was nice. We should do it again sometime."

He smiled brightly. "I would love too. I don't have any friends here."

She took Melody out of her pram and she began to cry. "Well I would happily be your friend." She smiled.

He smiled.

The got into the elevator where melody began to cry even more.

Sheldon smiled down at the baby and stood closer to them and began to sing.

 _Soft kitty, Warm Kitty,_

 _Little Ball Of Fur,_

 _Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty,_

 _Purr, Purr, Purr_.

Melody stared up at Sheldon as he sang. She stopped crying and began waving her arms around. That was until he stopped and she began crying again.

Elizabeth chuckled and sang the words Sheldon sang as they stepped of the elevator.

"Wow you're an amazing singer." Sheldon smiled.

She smiled. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself. Where is that song from?" She asked as they stood between their apartments.

"My Mee-Maw and mother sang it to me when I was younger. Usually it's for when I'm sick."

"Well she defiantly liked it." She smiled looking down and re smiling baby.

He smiled and looked down at her. "She's beautiful." He smiled.

Elizabeth smiled up at him sadly. "Shame her daddy didn't think so."

He frowned. "How could he not?" He asked.

She shrugged. "He's an ass."

He frowned. "Well it's his loss." He said.

She smiled before unlocking her door. "Goodbye Dr Cooper." She grinned.

"Goodbye Ms Barton." He waved.

She smiled and shut the door.

Sheldon want over to his own apartment grinning broadly. He was happy to have finally made a friend.

He chuckled as he pulled out his phone and texted Penny.

So this is funny. My new neighbour is a broadway star ;) - **Sheldon**

No way! I need to move to New York! - **Penny**

Is she prettier than me? Does she have her own Leonard? Will she steal my Leonard away when we visit? - **Penny**

He chuckled at her questioning.

She is pretty yes, very in fact, she is a single mother with a small baby I doubt she will be bother with the likes of Leonard. - **Sheldon**

Oh, I see. Very pretty huh? ;) Leonard says "you dog" - **Penny**

I am not a dog. - **Sheldon**.

He rolled his eyes before putting his phone away.

' _How rude. Comparing me to a dog_ ' He tutted.

 _ **A/N: let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes. I type this on my phone.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Apologies

Chapter Six.

Apologies. 

AN:Extra long chapter well it is for me anyway.

I own nothing.

Sheldon waited at the hotel restaurant that he agreed to meet the group at. He knew they must be checked in by now and it couldn't be long for them to arrive.

He had decided they needed to meet up properly and not just a quick stop and chat.

He had been sat in the restaurant for ten minutes when he heard Penny squeal and shout his name excitedly.

"SHELDON!" She shouted happily as she ran towards him.

He stood to great her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly as the rest came towards them smiling.

"Penny while I appreciate the sentiment I would prefer it if you didn't man handle me."

She pulled away smirking. "Sorry. It's good to see you. You look different." She said.

"Hey buddy." Leonard said shyly as he came over.

"Hello Leonard, everyone. Take a seat." He said.

They all sat down at the large table unsure what to say.

It was Raj who finally broke the silence. "We're really sorry."

Sheldon sighed. "No you're not." He said bluntly. "I don't mind though. I know I haven't been the best if friend so I understand why you would want to spend more time with Amy than me."

"It wasn't like that Sheldon. We didn't even realise that we were spending so much time with Amy." Bernadette said.

"That makes no sense. You've all said many times that I constantly make myself known. I'm always talking or being annoying so how could you not notice that. You failed to visit me, call me or even send me a text?" He asked.

"Sheldon-" Leonard started.

"No this needs to be said. I've had two years to think, to understand, to feel loneliness. I know I'm annoying, condescending, a jerk emotionless but I would never abandon any of you in your time of need. Not one of you asked how I was over those two years. No one thought to ask how I felt about going to Amy and Mikes wedding. You were all glad you didn't have to put up with me and I don't blame you."

The table was silent.

"We've missed you." Penny said quietly.

"And I've missed you." He answered.

"Are you going to come back to Pasadena?" Leonard asked.

"I have no reason too."

"Of course you do! You have your home, your work, friends." Leonard snapped.

Sheldon shook his head. "Pasadena isn't home anymore. I know I said many times that I don't like change but this change was good. I'm happy here even though I'm on my own. My work going incredibly well, I have a great apartment and I've even made a friend." He explained.

"A friend? Your replacing us?" Leonard spat annoyed.

"Leonard!" Penny warned.

"I haven't replaced anyone Leonard. I'm simply making the best of my time here. I'm not going to make the same mistakes I did with our friendships." Sheldon explained.

"God you're so selfish!" Leonard snapped slamming a fist on the table.

"How am I selfish Leonard?" He asked.

"You just left us all with one stupid letter! You didn't give a crap about how we would feel about you leaving! You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Yes I do and that's how everyone should be because once you start caring about someone you get hurt. Why can you not accept that I am doing this for me because it's what I need. You constantly pushed for me to be independent. You all did. So hear I am! I've moved to a different state, learnt to drive, tried to make friends and you still can't just be happy for me!"

"You just make me so angry. I'm proud that you are finally doing something for you but you didn't care how it would affect us when you just up and left."

"Just like you didn't care when you barely contacted me for two years. The only difference is, I forgive you. I know you had your reason just like I have mine for being here. Nothing is going to change my reasoning. I am happy with this change that's what matters."

Leonard sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Leonard what he did was for the best. Why are you so pissed off?" Howard asked.

"BECAUSE HE DIDNT CARE ENOUGH TO TELL ME TO MY FACE!" Leonard shouted causing people to stare.

"Did you care when we were sat around Amy's table laughing and joking without him? Because I sure as hell can't remember you asking him to come or even suggesting we call him too see how he was. We have all been selfish Leonard everyone of us that is sat at this table." Howard hissed. "Instead of shouting at each other we should be having a good time, enjoying being in New York as a group again."

"Howard's right." Raj said.

Bernadette nodded in agreement.

"Apologise right now Leonard!" Penny snapped.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Sheldon."

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too."

Leonard smiled sadly and nodded. "Accepted."

"Now can we order?" Penny asked. "I'm starving."

The group agreed.

"I wonder if they make a BBQ bacon burger. It is Tuesday after all." Sheldon muttered to himself.

After eating dinner and finally having a nice decent catch up the parted ways and agreed to meet at Sheldon's apartment in the morning before he took them in a tour around the city.

The next morning came quickly and after showering and getting dressed Sheldon wrapped up in his warmer newly purchased clothing.

When he looked into the full length mirror attached to his closet door he understood what Penny meant when she said he looked different.

He had his red flash shirt on underneath but with a coat and scarf he looked very unsheldon like. Of course some things had to stay the same such as his perfectly parted hair and messenger bag.

The group arrived just as he finished straightening his scarf. He opened the door to see them all wrapped up In coats and scarfs too. Raj even had ear muffs on which caused Sheldon to chuckle out loud slightly.

"Let's go." He smiled.

"Hey, nice pad." Howard said as he got a quick look before Sheldon closed the door.

"Oh it's very nice indeed." Sheldon said smugly. "Two bedrooms however one has been turned into a study. A large bathroom, a new kitchen and appliances. It's great. So clean too." Sheldon commented.

"You will have to give us a tour later Moonpie." Penny smiled.

"Penny. Only Mee-Maw calls me Moonpie. Which reminds me I will be cooking fried chicken for you all tonight." He said as they entered the elevator.

"You cook?" Bernadette asked.

"Of course. I haven't had that many take outs since being her. Mee-Maw sent me her recipe book which she used when I was younger. I never forgot the recipes but it pushed me to start cooking for myself." He explained.

She nodded. "Well you look healthier for it."

He smiled. "Thanks."

They elevator stopped on the group floor and they all got off.

Sheldon saw Elizabeth entering the building with the pram. Melody was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ugh. Babies. Surely she can control it." Penny said the sound hurting her ears.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." She said groggily.

"Still not sleeping huh?" He asked as he smiled down at melody.

She shook her head and took melody out of her pram. She rocked the baby while putting the pram away.

"Have you been singing to her?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

He smiled and once again sang the song that silenced her once again.

Melody eventually stopped crying after the third time.

"Now you be a good girl for your mommy." He cooed stroking her cheek.

Elizabeth sighed. "I should just record you singing that and then maybe i'd be able to have a full nights sleep."

"It'll get better." He said softly.

"I hope so." She whispered. "Goodbye Dr Cooper."

"Bye Ms Barton." He said.

She left and Sheldon turned back to his friends who were all watching with open mouths.

"What was that?" Howard asked.

"I was talking to my neighbour." He said giving them a look.

"And singing to her kid.." Penny said.

"Elizabeth is having trouble settling Melody to sleep. Apparently soft kitty helps." He said as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Is this the neighbour you told me about?" Penny asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. She's a singer slash actress. She does theatre shows mainly." He explained.

"Wow you live in the same building as a real actress." Raj said dreamily.

"She lives right across from me actually." He stated as the rounded the corner of the street.

Raj gasped. "Wow..."

"So is she the friend you spoke about?" Leonard asked.

"Yes. She's been very nice to me since we have been here. We often go on walks together when she try's to settle baby melody."

"Ooooo." Howard grinned.

Sheldon scowled. "It's nothing like that Howard. We are just friends."

"Didn't you say that about Amy?" Bernadette asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I did but that's not the point. I'm beginning to think that I don't need a relationship. At first I though it may be a good idea but after Amy I'm not so sure."

"Why not? Surely you deserve a chance to be with someone just like Amy has." Penny said.

"Yes but what if I fail her like I did Amy. I don't think I am capable off giving a women the affection and romance she would want."

"But you got use to it with Amy..." She said.

"I know, I simply got use to it. I'm not sure it was ever something I wanted. Hand holding and kissing was okay I guess. Sometimes I liked it when I was in control but the though of coitus puts me off. I still see it as an unnecessary and unsanitary act." He explained openly.

"How do you know until you have tried it? Maybe you will enjoy it." Howard said.

"I don't know. I don't think it's possible for me. There's a reason why I spent so many years not thinking about it." He said firmly.

The others nodded understandingly before changing the subject to something happier.

The tour around New York was fun for all of them. Sheldon got to spout of all the facts he new and the others got to experience something new even hearing the odd fact from Sheldon was nice.

When they arrived back at Sheldon's apartment he gave them a tour and they all commented on how nice it was.

He explained his gaming set up to the guys before going to start on dinner. They had only had a small lunch while out and were all hungry.

The guys played video games while the girls sat at the kitchen island talking to Sheldon and helping him every now and then.

"It's so strange seeing you so relaxed. Back in Pasadena you were always so tense." Penny commented.

"I blame the fumes." He joked letting out a breathy laugh before the girls joined in.

Eventually they all sat down and ate the delicious meal Sheldon had prepared before spending the rest of the evening gaming.

The group stayed in New York for two more days before leaving.

After saying goodbye to his friends Sheldon sadly sat in his apartment.

He was sad that this was only a one time thing. He didn't know when he would see them again. He was happy that he had, had them back in his life for those four days but he was sad they had to leave.

For the first time since he had arrived in New York he began regretting his decision.

 _ **Next up: An unexpected guest turns up at his door making him realise why he needs to stay away from Pasadena.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Uninvited Guest

Chapter seven.

Uninvited Guest.

 _ **Dear Amy fans you may not want to read this chapter. I kind of turned her into a bitch. I was angry at her at the time of writing this. Sorry**_.

After the visit from the group Sheldon was still worrying about whether moving to New York was a good idea. Before they had arrive he had believed it was the best decision for him but after they left he couldn't help but worry. He was sad that he wouldn't get a chance to properly see his friends for a long time.

Sheldon decided to take his mind off his current thoughts and started some work. However before he even got a chance to pick up his white board marker a knock sounded at the door. He frowned unsure as to who it may be as he made his way to the door.

"Hello Sheldon." Amy said as he stared stunned at her.

Before he even got the chance to answer she had pushed her way through the door wheeling her suitcase behind her.

"Nice apartment Sheldon. Defiantly better than 4A."

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

She smiled in a way he had never seen. "I came to see you." She said taking a seat on the couch.

"But why?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I thought you would want to see me." She smiled.

"Not really to be honest." He said bluntly.

She frowned. "That's not very nice."

"Amy why are you really here. We have barely spoke since we broke up and now you've turned up at my apartment uninvited may I add. It's hardly like my apartment is a car drive away from yours any more. Shouldn't you be with your husband?" He asked.

She smirked. "You're not jealous are you?"

He scoffed. "Why would I be jealous?" He asked baffled.

"Because you still harbour feelings towards me." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Amy I have work to do. I would prefer it if you left. I never invited you her nor do I want you here. So please leave." He said opening the door.

She scowled. "I know why you left Sheldon."

He shook his head. "For a fresh start clearly."

"No because it cut you up seeing me happy."

"I will admit Amy it hurt seeing you move on so quick while I was unable too but that is not the reason I moved away. I'm happy you have found someone who can give you what you desire."

"Do you still love me?" She asked.

"No." He said bluntly and truthfully.

She scowled once again.

"You know running away was childish."

He shrugged. "I needed to get away from Pasadena for many reasons. I don't believe it was childish In fact I think it's the most grown up decision I've ever made. You yourself know I dislike change yet here I am, a new apartment without my spot, no Leonard and Penny to drive me places, I own a car, I don't eat take outs every night, I've even made a friend. Can't you see this is good for me?" He asked as he shut the door and walked to the couch where she sat smoothing down her skirt.

"Sheldon how can you possibly think this is a good idea. You're all alone you don't have friends and you form have me." She smiled.

He frowned. "I didn't have any of you for the past two years if I remember correctly."

"Of course you did." She said smiling. "You just didn't bother to contact any of us."

He nodded. "True. I gave up after a few months. I rarely saw any off you. I only saw the guys at work and I hadn't seen Penny or Bernadette for months at a time. No one invited me anywhere. You no longer went to the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesdays, the guys didn't go paint balling. or want to have movie marathons, no halo night..nothing. I went from having my friends around constantly to barely seeing them at all. Now that was a big change. One I never expected or was prepared for I believe that is why it's been so easy for me to up and leave."

"That's stupid and you know it." She scoffed.

"No it's not. I have my reasons for leaving you clearly don't understand. I like it here even if I do miss the group." He said sadly.

"If you miss them come back." She shouted.

"No!" He rubbed his hands over his face annoyed. "If I come back everything I have over come while being here will come back."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Being here I barely have schedules, I do my work when I please and for however long I want, I can have the apartment in the way I like, I can drive where I want, when I want. I may not have a great social circle here but I'm getting by. I have Beverley close by and I've also become friends with my neighbour. Granted neither probably want to sit around watching Star Trek or play halo but it's still friends. All my life it's been difficult for me to make friends and look what happened when I did? I annoyed them, teased them, used them and then I lose them to YOU!" He snapped.

"Me?! You're blaming me are you going out of your mind!" Amy exclaimed standing from the couch.

"No If anything I should be thanking you. I don't know how you got them all to loose contact with me but in a way I'm glad you did because if you hadn't I wouldn't be here."

She smirked. "Well I'm glad you left."

He have her a confused look. "A moment ago you were you were trying to convince me to come back. Make your mind up." He muttered.

She folded her arms. "Whatever Sheldon. Without you I have my bestie, I have my husband and friends. Now you're gone they no longer need to waste so much time answering to your every demand." She said harshly.

"No they don't. I'm glad they don't."

"You are?" She asked confused.

"Of course. Too years of silence all around me Amy. Two years to really evaluate my life." He chuckled. "You know Amy before you arrived I was wondering if it was a bad idea moving here but your visit had made me realise that it was best for not only me but MY friends." He walked over to the door and opened it again. "Have a safe flight back won't you." He said.

She scowled before wheeling her suitcase out of the apartment.

"You will regret this Sheldon. You will come running back to Pasadena begging for them back." She shouted.

He simply slammed the door shut.

 _'Maybe her mother should have had her tested_.' He thought to himself.

 _ **Next Up:Sheldon goes to see Beverly. A reviewer actually suggested this. I don't know if it will work because Beverley's way of talking is completely different from what I know. This could be a disaster...**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Eacaped Emotions

Chapter eight.

Escaped Emotions.

 _ **An:I'm really not sure about this chapter. Beverly is such a hard character to write...**_

Life in New York hadn't been that greatest for Sheldon since Amy's visit. He had found himself constantly doubting why he came there and whether it was a good idea to stay or not. He had told Dr Beverly Hofstadter his current problems and she happily took time out of her hectic schedule to see him.

So here he was, sat before a women he admired not just for her intellect but her blunt honesty. He knew if anyone could give him advice it would be her.

"So Sheldon, you say Any visited you a few days ago?" She asked.

"Yes she did. Completely uninvited." He answered still annoyed by her visit.

"And her visit caused you to doubt why you came here in the first place?"

"Yes...no..." He sighed. "My regret came shortly after Leonard and the group left. We had so much fun doing what we use to do, I'd missed it and when they left I realised it would be a while before u saw them again."

She nodded.

"When Amy visited me all that regret washed away. Pasadena isn't my home anymore but she made me doubt whether or not I can cope here alone."

"You know Sheldon maybe it's time you stop thinking about what others think and do what is best for you."

He went to speak but she stopped him.

"When I first met you, you didn't care about others opinions off you. Why has that changed now?" She asked.

"When I first met you I still had my barriers. Then over five years Amy slowly began to chip away at them. Ever since people's opinions seem to bother me. There was a time when a colleagues work was better than mine and I cried! I cried! Sheldon Cooper doesn't cry!" He said angrily.

"Maybe it's time to re build this barriers. Go back to be a man purely of science."

"But knocking those barriers down have helped me with other things, good things, like understanding peoples feelings, being able to have fun and not worry about the consequences."

"I see." She said thoughtfully.

"I know I've told you many times that I didn't need friends or a romantic partner but I also don't want to be lonely. How can I stop these doubts? How do I allow myself to do what's best for me without people's opinions getting in the way? How do I make friends? Potentially find a romantic partner? Get over my fear of touching people? HOW BEVERLY HOW?!" He shouted before breaking down into loud sobs.

Beverly blinked at him before patting his shoulder robotically. "There, there. Beverley is here.." She paused. "A hot beverage." She muttered before walking away.

He began to sob louder.

"This is going to be a long session.." She sighed as she began making him some tea.

When Sheldon returned home later that evening his eyes were red and bloodshot from all the crying and he had no energy to even both with work. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjama not even realising they were not the rights days and getting into bed with a sad sigh.

Beverly hadn't been able to finish the session. He had cried for too long. He felt ridiculous for crying in front of her but in a way he was relieved.

He had cried in front of people before but never like that. He thought it sounded silly but he felt relieved to have it all out. To be able to blurt all his emotions out to her. He knew she would probably keep pushing for him to stop with the emotional drivel but for the first time he felt that letting out that emotion was a good thing. He had kept his emotions hidden from the world for so long.

 _ **An: really short chapter sorry. I really didn't know where to take it..,.i don't know of Beverly is in character it not...**_

 _ **I tried my best. Let me know what you think :)**_

CK


	9. Chapter 9 - Almost A Date

Chapter Nine.

Almost A Date.

 _ **AN: yeah I know. I majorly messed up the Beverly part but even after watching a dozen YouTube videos off her in TBBT I still couldn't portray her. I'm not sure why. I also don't know how I turned Sheldon into a blubbering mess. It just kind off happened.**_

 _ **Beverly is not an easy character to write. I doubt she will be back sorry. I apologise for the sucky last chapter.**_

It had been also six months since Sheldon moved to New York. He was getting use to how busy it was, a new routine, and being alone majority of the time.

He had however began spending more time with Elizabeth. She was a sweet girl but very shy. Even when they went on a walk together with her daughter he would do most of the talking and she would ask a question every now and then but he didn't really know much about her. He couldn't understand why she was so shy around him after all she was an actress, she had to go on stage with hundreds of faces looking at her. Surely that's more nerve wracking then talking to him.

He had invited her over for dinner one evening while her daughter was being looked after by her sister who recently came to visit. He wouldn'5 call it a date exactly, he hadn't used those words when he invited her over but he was very nervous about having her in his home.

He had spent hours cooking the perfect dinner and dressed in a nice dress shirt.

 _'Not a date_!' He continued to tell himself.

At exactly 7pm a knock sounded at his door. He took a deep breath before opening it up.

Elizabeth stood smiling shyly at him as he invited her in. She was wearing a simple blue dress and white cardigan.

"Come in." He smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Water would be great. Thanks." She said as she stood awkwardly by the door.

"Take a seat on the couch." He said as e brought two bottles of water over.

They sat together in silence neither really knowing what to say.

"H-how are you?" He asked nervously.

'Am I sweating?' He asked himself.

"I'm good thank you. Yourself?"

"Good, good..to be honest I'm nervous." He blurted.

She chuckled slightly. "Why? I'm not that scary." She grinned.

"I'm not sure." He chuckled nervously.

She shook her head. "Crazy." She muttered.

"I'm not crazy-"

"Your mother had you tested." She winked.

He chuckled. "So I actually invited you here so I could...get to know you better. I feel whenever we are together it's just me talking about myself and you listening." He chuckled. "This is probably the first time I've been interested in getting to know someone without having to talk about myself too."

She smiled. "You're all about yourself then?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered seriously.

She chuckled. "Well what do you want to know about me Dr Cooper?" She asked.

"Umm,..I didn't think that far ahead." He admitted shyly.

She chuckled. "Okay well I will just tell you bits about me and if there is anything else just ask. Okay?" She asked.

He nodded smiling.

"Okay I'm thirty two years old, single mother as you know. Lived in New York since I was eighteen, I'm an actress and singer but I'm still very shy, I prefer to keep myself to myself, that could be down to my childhood. I spent most of it alone. I joined almost every after school club, barely had any friends and when I went home my parents where hardly ever there. I have just one sister, her names Karen, she's my best friend." She smiled. "I barely see my parents. They don't care to contact me so I don't care to contact them. I prefer horror movies over romantic ones any day of the week, huge Taylor Swift fan and that's about it. I'm really not all that interesting."

"It's not that bad. I mean my interests are comic books and science fiction. Most people think it's childish."

She shrugged. "You shouldn't listen to people like that." She smiled. "We all have our childlike moments."

He chuckled. "You mean like when you got excited about seeing an ice cream truck?" He asked.

She blushed. "Hey, it had been a while since I had seen one and Ice cream is so good." She chuckled.

He nodded in agreement. "So do you have many friends now?" He asked.

She shook her head negative. "Not really. There are the girls from the theatre but since Melody I haven't seen them much. I think it's time for me to pack that dream up anyway."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I've got Melody to loom after now. I need a more scheduled job. Working in theatre could mean going in first thing in the morning and not leaving until midnight. That's an entire day I wouldn't see her."

He nodded. "I guess that's understandable."

"What about you? Friends? Work? How's all that going?"

"Well on the friends front not well." He sighed. "Well work is going good, I'm making great strides. I believe a Nobel prize is very close indeed. And friends well I have Dr Beverly Hofstadter but our last meeting was an emotional roller coaster and I have you." He smiled.

"That you do Dr Cooper."

He rolled his eyes. "You can call me Sheldon you know!"

"I know but I like calling you Dr Cooper." She grinned.

He shook his head before getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Mad head." He chuckled.

"Crazy." She chuckled back.

They ended up having an enjoyable evening. Sheldon got to know Elizabeth better and found her to be very interesting. His stomach constantly fluttered while he was around her although he was unsure why.

"Thank you for inviting me around Dr Cooper."

"You're welcome. I was happy to have the company." He smiled.

"Well you can always pop over to mine you know and have a chat. I'm usually in and alone most days well apart from Melody." She rambled.

He smiled. "Maybe I will."

She smiled."Goodbye Sheldon."

"Yeah, goodbye Elizabeth."

He watched her go over to her own apartment before shutting the door.

He hadn't felt this way since he and Amy really got into the whole dating thing.

 _'Maybe this could work._..' He thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10 - That Jolly Old Man

Chapter ten.

That Jolly Old Man.

The weeks leading up to Christmas became quite difficult for Sheldon. While back in Pasadena he had never wanted to celebrate Christmas. In fact the best one he had, had since his Pop-Pop died was when Amy had given him Meemaws Christmas cookies as a gift and when Penny had given him the Leonard Nimoy sighed Napkin.

Although the thought of Christmas and celebrating angered him some words his mother told him many years ago continued to haunt him.

' _You don't want to be on your own at Christmas Shelly."_

Before he met Leonard he had spent Christmas working or watching movies (non Christmas related) but when Leonard became his roommate they always had to have some kind of Christmas themed event. Whether it was just simply putting up a Christmas Tree or spending the day eating a turkey dinner and watching Christmas movies.

There were odd times he would forget about what an ass Santa had been when he was five and actually enjoyed the holiday for a few hours but he still became the grinch every year.

However now that he no longer had Leonard or any off his other friends he knew he would be alone for Christmas and the thought strangely upset him. He knew he could always go back to Texas for Christmas but as soon as he found our George Junior and his annoying sprogs would be there he instantly refused claiming he had better things to do. He was glad he had been on the phone or his mother would have seen his face twitching.

The feeling of loneliness only crept back more when he walked through the streets off New York. There would always be a shop decorated with Christmas decorations or an overly jolly man wearing a Santa's hat. Which even though he personally thought was ridiculous he still bought one.

'What is wrong with me?' He asked himself as he walked out of the store.

When he was returning home he bumped into Elizabeth who was hauling a box into her apartment while melody was happily strapped to her back giggling at her mothers struggle.

"What you up too Missy?" He asked smiling at Melody.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and smiled at Sheldon before finally managing to get the box inside.

"How come every time I see you, your hauling boxes or bags around?" He asked grinning.

"Well when I moved in I never properly unpacked. That was four years ago." She chuckled. "I decided to get the Christmas decorations out."

"I see." He smiled. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No I think I'm good now. Thanks anyway." She smiled but then changed her mind. "Although could you just take Melody out of the carrier? Saves me having to potentially juggle her while I take this carrier off." She chuckled.

"Sure." He smiled. "You coming little one?" He asked as he pulled melody out of the carrier.

He heard Elizabeth sigh in relief.

' _Just a baby, just a baby. She's not sticky or smelly, just a baby.'_ He chanted as he held melody on his hip as she smiled and giggled at him.

"Cheers for that." She said as she took the carrier inside. "She likes you." She smiled when she came back.

Sheldon smiled. "The feelings mutual isn't it little one?"

Elizabeth smiled at the interaction. "Um..would you like to come in? For a cup of tea? Or hot chocolate or.." She blabber on.

"Sure, i would love too."

"Great, great." She said nervously as they entered her apartment.

It had been the first time he had been in her apartment. He had thoughts that she would be like Penny in more ways than just acting but it turns out she was very tidy with just a few baby toys scattered across a large rug by the couch.

"Take a seat." She said gesturing to the couch. "You can just pop her on the floor. She'll happily play." She said as she switched the kettle on.

Sheldon smile and put melody on the floor and put his messenger bag by his feet. Melody instantly became curious and began rummaging around until she found his newly purchased Santa hat.

"Tea or hot chocolate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can I have hot chocolate please?" He asked.

"Of course. I even have marshmallows." She grinned.

When she turned back to the living to bring the drinks she laughed out loud at the sight. Sheldon was sat on the floor with Melody with the Santa hat on his head. Melody was giggling and trying to catch the bobble on the end.

Elizabeth put the mugs on the coffee table before sitting beside Sheldon on the floor.

"Cutest Santa I've ever seen." She chuckled.

He grinned. "I know. I'm adorable." He said seriously.

"Damn your ego." She chuckled.

He simply smiled and they continued to play with melody.

Three hours, two cups of hot chocolate and one sleeping baby, Sheldon hadn't felt so relaxed and happy in a long time.

He felt like everything was falling into place for him.

He had wondered if he and Elizabeth would be anything more than friends but even if they didn't he knew he had a good friend in her.

 _ **Next up: Sheldon spends Christmas Day with Elizabeth and Melody. Will a prankster in the building help Sheldon get his kiss under the mistletoe?**_


	11. Chapter 11 - A Christmas Miracle

Chapter eleven.

A Christmas Miracle.

 _ **AN: double update!**_

When Christmas Day came Sheldon woke up at his scheduled time and went through with his usual morning routine.

After breakfast he called his mother and Meemaw and wished them a reluctant Merry Christmas and replied to the messages the group had sent wishing him a merry Christmas. He was surprised to have one from Penny too who usually didn't wake until past eleven.

Sheldon had no plans for the day apart from taking over a gift for Elizabeth and Melody later in the day.

At lunch time he heard light knocks at the door followed by his name three times.

He smiled when he opened the door and saw Elizabeth with Melody in her arms.

Melody squealed in delight causing Sheldon and Elizabeth to smile.

"Give Sheldon the present." Elizabeth encouraged and Melody passed him a wrapped box.

"Is that from you?" He asked melody who giggled. "Come in." He smiled. "I actually have a gift for you too." He smiled.

They entered his apartment and Sheldon went to the office and brought out their gifts.

"Are you going to open this?" Sheldon asked as he put the wrapped gift in front of Melody. "Here you go." He said passing Elizabeth her gift.

Elizabeth had bought Sheldon two batman figurines and a flash t-shirt. Sheldon had bought Elizabeth two musical DVDs after he found out how much she liked them and a two horrors and he had brought Melody a musical toy and some books which she gladly played with.

"Thank you so much Sheldon. It's really sweet for you to buy us gifts." Elizabeth said smiling.

"You're welcome and thank you for my gift. They're wonderful." He smiled.

They sat talking for a little longer before she announced she needed to leave.

He opened the door for her and she and Melody walked out. She turned around to say goodbye but found him staring at the door frame above them.

She blushed when she saw the mistletoe attached to the door.

"Did you put that there?" He asked.

She chuckled. "No..no, honestly."

"You've got one on your door too." He chuckled.

It was then they saw a teenage girl running back into the apartment further down the hall.

"Merry Christmas." She shouted.

They saw that she had done the same to the other three apartments on their floor.

Elizabeth shook her head smiling and turned back to Sheldon.

"Well it's tradition." He grinned sheepishly.

She blushed. "I guess." She said shyly.

He stepped forward and cupped her cheek gently before kissing her softly on the lips. He felt her smile against his lips before they both got hit in the face by Melody.

"Mamamama!" Melody squealed.

They pulled back chuckling.

"Someone doesn't like to share." Sheldon grinned.

"I-I should go." She stammered. "If your not doing anything why don't you come over for dinner? I've got plenty."

He smiled. "That'd be nice. What time do you want me?" He asked.

"About 4?" She asked.

"I'll be there."

"Okay, say bye to Sheldon Melody."

Melody waved her arm and giggled.

"Bye Melody." Sheldon smiled before they entered their respective apartments.

Sheldon anxiously waited for the clock to turn four. He was excited and nervous all at the same time. He was glad to be in her company once again but nervous as it had been less than a year he had known her and they were having Christmas dinner together

As soon as the clock struck four Sheldon went straight over to Elizabeth's apartment and knocked in the door in his usually way.

He heard Melody squeal in delight.

"Is that Sheldon?" She heard Elizabeth ask Melody in a sweet voice before opening the door. "Hey Sheldon come in."

"Hello...hello little melody." He grinned and she came crawling towards him. Melody pulled herself standing as she held onto Sheldon's leg. "Look at you, very clever..." He grinned before scooping her up in his arms.

"How old is she now?" He asked Elizabeth who was by the stove.

"She will be one on February 14th." She answered.

He smiled. "Oooh a Valentines day baby huh?" He asked tickling Melody who giggled happily.

"Yeah what a way to spend it, screaming at the top of my lungs and almost breaking a doctors hand while pushing her out." She chuckled.

He smiled. "I bet it was worth it though?"

"It was indeed." She smiled. "Right let me put her in her high chair."

"I can do it." Sheldon said smiling.

"Okay." She smiled and went back to putting the food on the plates.

Eventually she came over to the table with a plate of food for Sheldon and a smaller one for Melody before coming back with drinks and her own plate.

"Tuck in." She smiled.

They happily ate and giggled as Melody fussed over the vegetables.

After they ate they sat down on the couch and watched Home Alone.

Melody had fallen to sleep between the pair half way through the movie but was startled awake by a knock at the door.


	12. Chapter 12 - Daddy Troubles

Chapter twelve.

Daddy Troubles.

There have been many times in Sheldon's life when he's come face to face with bullies. Sometimes he simply ignored them while they insulted him, other times he would retaliate, using his intelligence to scare them however each way never worked.

There's always that one bully while at school that everyone knows, that everyone is scared off, who everyone knew would be a nasty piece of work when they got older.

There was a boy in Sheldon's high school just like that. He arrive shortly after Sheldon began his final year at high school. This one boy took a liking to beating Sheldon frequently. After Sheldon left for college he never thought he would see him again especially not at his neighbours door wanting to see his daughter.

"Why are you here Charlie?" Elizabeth asked as Sheldon stood the couch with Melody in his arms.

"I came to see my daughter so are you going to let me in or not?" He asked however he didn't wait for an answer he simply pushed past her and entered the apartment his eyes instantly fixed on Sheldon who was holding Melody.

"Charlie Smith." Sheldon said glaring at the tall bulky man.

"Smelly Pooper." The man laughed. "Is that you?"

"You two know each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah me and smelly here were best friends in high school weren't we?"

Sheldon snorted. "You beat me almost every day. That's not what friends do from what I'm aware."

"Like you'd know what friends do and what you doing holding my baby girl?" He asked angrily.

"You scared her awake when you knocked on the door." Sheldon replied.

"Well give her here. Daddy has a present." Charlie grinned before taking Melody out of his arms. Melody instantly cried.

"She doesn't know you Charlie. She's scared." Elizabeth said.

"Well she can get to know me. Can't you sweetheart." He said kissing Melody's head. "Want to see what daddy got you?" He asked. He sat down on the couch with Melody still screaming and put a wrapped box in front off her.

She didn't bother with the box instead she cried and raised her arms for Sheldon to pick her up as Elizabeth wasn't in her sight.

Sheldon smiled at Melody and took her out of Charlie's arms.

"This is fucked up! She's my daughter give her me!" Charlie snapped at Sheldon.

"Charlie this is the second time you have seen her. She doesn't recognise you. If you want to get to know her try a different method instead of shouting a cussing in my house around my daughter!" Elizabeth hissed.

"Oh shut up!" He snapped. "What happened Lizzy? We were happy..now your sleeping with the weird kid?"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone Charlie and what happened was you deserted me when I needed you! I should be asking you what happened? Where you went? Why you didn't contact me?"

"I was busy." He answered.

"Too busy to come to any of my appointments while pregnant? Too busy to be at the birth of you daughter? Too busy to even visit once a week?"

"Yeah busy. Some if us have proper jobs that don't include flouncing around on a stage like a loser."

"You need to leave right now." Sheldon said as calmly as he could.

Charlie turned to him with a smirk on his face.

"I should be telling you too leave. She's my girlfriend and that's my daughter."

"I am no-" Elizabeth started but Charlie cut her off.

"Dammit Lizzy! Will you keep quiet!" He snapped.

Elizabeth took a step back startled by his reaction.

"Get out Charlie." Sheldon said.

"Make me." He chucked.

"I don't need to make you. You will leave right now before I call the police. We're not in high school anymore. You don't scare me."

Charlie smirked before turning back to Elizabeth. "I will be back Lizzy." He said kissing her cheek. "Bye Sweetheart." He said kissing Melody on the forehead. "Bye loser." He said to Sheldon before finally leaving.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon instantly asked Elizabeth as he walked over to her.

She nodded but he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and gave her an awkward hug.

"There, there. Sheldon's here..let's forget that happened. Don't let him ruin what a good day we've been having." He said softly.

She nodded against his chest. "Okay." She whispered as she pulled away and took Melody from his arms. "Thanks you for protecting us." She smiled. "I never saw you as the hero type." She chuckled.

"Neither did I. Usually I run from conflict."

"Sheldor the Protector." She grinned as the three off them sat back on the couch.

"Sheldor?" He asked. He couldn't remember a time he told her about his online gamer name.

She winked. "I may have googled you a few times and found some very interesting articles along with videos." She said raising and eyebrow before putting two fingers either side of her head and squinting her eyes in an attempt to blow up his head.

"Nope, doesn't work." She chuckled.

He groaned in embarrassment. "Maybe I should google you."

Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

He chuckled before going to his apartment and getting his laptop.

"Well, well, look what we have here." He said grinning as he came back I to the apartment. "It appears to be a YouTube video off you not only slipping while on stage but ripping your dress and allowing the audience to see your underwear."

She hid her blushing face under a cushion. "It was an accident!" She said. Her voice muffled from the cushion.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing together, forgetting the incident that had occurred just recently.

 _ **AN:Charlie is just a random character I made up. I felt that with Sheldon changing so much he would be able stand up to a childhood bully who just happens to be Melody's daddy! This was fun to write.**_

 _ **Next up: Sheldon visits Pasadena for New Year and finds things have changed a unexpected way!**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Moving On

**An: extra long chapter because the ideas kept flowing and I didn't know how to stop them.**

Sheldon never thought returning to Pasadena to visit his friends would be such a drama.

His flight had been awful, Leonard was unable to pick him up from the airport which led to him taking a taxi all the way to Leonard and Penny's house and when he arrived all he could hear from inside was raised voices. He could barely tell them apart because there were so many. He wondered if he should just leave and come back later but he had no where to go and didn't want to drag his luggage around with him.

He sighed before knocking nine times, he heard everyone instantly quieten down after he knocked.

Leonard opened the door too him with a smile. "Come in buddy's everyone is here." He said.

Sheldon entered the house and Leonard took his bag and put it at the bottom off the stairs before joining the group.

In the lounge was Bernadette, Penny, Howard, Raj, Emily and Amy. Amy had a red blotchy face indicating she had been crying and Penny looked furious.

"Why were you all arguing? Don't you want me here? I can leave..." He said sadly.

"No it's not you Moonpie." Penny smiled and gave him a hug. She pulled back and wrinkled up her nose. "I'm sorry Sheldon but why do you smell like vomit?"

He cringed. He had forgotten about it during the flight there as he was more concerned about dying in a plane crash.

"Elizabeth dropped me off at the airport so I didn't have to leave my car there and Melody wanted a hug before I went. Apparently she isn't very good with car journeys because she threw up down my front. I'd forgotten until you mentioned it."

"How can you forget? The smell is quite strong..." Penny winced.

"I was more focused on not dying in a fiery inferno. May I shower and change please?" He asked politely.

"Of course." She smiled.

He smiled and nodded a thank you before taking clean clothes from his bag and setting off up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Who's Elizabeth and Melody?" Amy asked once he had left.

"His neighbour and her daughter." Leonard answered.

She huffed.

"You need to stop this crap while he's here Amy. I'm warning you. Don't bring it up." Penny said sternly.

Amy said nothing.

Sheldon returned to the lounge fifteen minutes later clean and dressed.

"Thank you for that." He said to Penny.

"Your welcome. Now do you want Chinese for dinner?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Great. Same order?"

"Of course. I haven't changed that much Penny." He tutted causing her to shake her head and chuckle.

' _Thats what you think Moonpie'_ she thought.

"Hey Sheldon I heard Gablehouser talking about your latest project. He seems impressed." Leonard said.

"He should be too. I believe my Nobel prize is almost in my grasp" Sheldon replied.

"After you left he was skeptical that you wouldn't be able to keep up with work while so far away but I think you've pretty much proved him wrong." Leonard chuckled.

"So how was your Christmas?" Amy asked politely just as Penny went out the door to collect the food.

"It was really good actually." He replied.

"Of course it was. All alone in your apartment, no one forcing you to put decorations up, or buy gifts. Sounds perfect." Amy said sarcastically which for once Sheldon understood.

" _Actually_ I spent majority of Christmas afternoon and evening with Elizabeth and Melody. It was fun. We played with Melody and her new toys, ate a delicious meal, watched DVDs. We even kissed under the mistletoe." He blurted before realising he wasn't suppose to mention that. He looked up expecting to see hem smirking it ready to make fun of him but it was only Any who looked annoyed while the others smiled softly.

"Aw. That sounds perfect Sheldon." Bernadette said softly.

He blushed. "It was until her ex turned up but we soon turned it around. We watched each other's embarrassing videos that had been posted on YouTube." He said grinning. As he remember how that evening ended in them literally rolling about in hysterics.

"I thought you didn't like babies?" Amy asked suddenly.

He shrugged. "It's not that I dislike babies. It's just sometimes they are smelly and sticky. Luckily Melody isn't like that. Although during dinner she did continue to chew carrots up and spit them back out." He chuckled.

Amy nodded slowly. Sheldon could see the others watching her curiously which he couldn't understand. "And what's Elizabeth like?" She asked.

"She's..she's great, very nice, shy, she's an actress and singer." He said smiling.

Again Amy nodded. "I-is she pretty?" Amy asked.

Sheldon frowned not understanding her need to ask that.

"Sheldon don't answer if you don't want too. We know it makes you uncomfortable talking about those things." Bernadette said softly before scowling at Amy.

"N-no, it's okay." He said. "Elizabeth is very pretty Amy, yes."

Amy huffed. "I'm surprised you noticed." She muttered. "What does she look like?" She asked.

"Long brown hair which she usually has curled, brown eyes, she's about Penny's height..oh wait I think I have a picture." He said pulling out his phone.

Ever since being in New York he had gotten into the habit of photographing everything so he could show the group.

"Here we are." He said showing a picture of him, Elizabeth and Melody. They were outdoors wrapped up in scarfs and hats. Someone had taken the picture for them and they stood huddled together with Melody in Elizabeth's arms but she was reaching over to grab Sheldon's scarf.

"You look so happy." Raj said tearing up slightly.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at his over emotional friend.

"He's right. You almost look like a family." Emily said and grinned wickedly at Amy who scowled.

"Really?" He asked looking at the picture again.

"Yeah, so happy and in love." She grinned again shooting Amy a wicked grin.

Sheldon stammered trying to say something in reply. Luckily Penny came back.

"Foods here!" She shouted.

The subject quickly changed as they settled down to eat.

Half way through dinner Emily decided to continue with her wickedness. "Pen you will never guess what. Sheldon kissed Elizabeth under the mistletoe."

"No way!" She squealed and Sheldon blushed.

"Can we stop talking about that now." Sheldon said embarrassed.

"Yeah let's stop!" Amy said.

"No, no, I need to know more." Penny said clapping her hands excitedly.

"There's nothing more to know." Sheldon replied feeling uncomfortable under Amy's angry gaze.

"Nothing to tell? They spent Christmas together too." Emily said. She always liked winding people up and she was definitely doing that to Amy.

"Oh that's amazing! So are you two like dating now?" She asked.

"No, we did have dinner together alone one time but we never specified what it was. I just invited her around to get to know her better."

"Oh my god! It was a date! This is so exciting."

Penny spent the rest of the dinner giving Sheldon advice he wasn't sure he wanted nor needed. Yes, he and Elizabeth had become close but that didn't mean she wanted to date him. He had thought about dating her once or twice but he wasn't sure it was something he wanted especially after what happened with Amy. Things with Elizabeth had gone quicker than with Amy and they were just friends.

Later that evening before everyone left Amy pulled Sheldon outside to talk.

"Sheldon I need to tell you something."

"Okay.," he said slowly.

"Me and Mike. We're getting a divorce."

"What? Already? You've not even been married a year!" He said shocked.

"I know, I know."

"Why? What happened? He didn't cheat on you did he?" He asked.

"No, nothing like that. After I came back from New York after visiting you he got mad-"

"Did he hit you?" Sheldon gasped cutting her off.

"No, no, he was mad because." She paused. "I-I never told him I was leaving to see you." She stammered.

He frowned."why wouldn't you tell him?" He asked.

She shrugged. "When he found out where I'd gone he asked if it was because I still love you."

"That's ridiculous ." Sheldon exclaimed not believing one bit that Amy still loved him.

"It's true Sheldon." She whispered.

 _'Did she say what I think she said?'_ He asked himself.

"Say something." She said making him realise he was just staring at her blankly.

"I-I don't know what to say." He admitted. Being lost for words was something that didn't happen to him often.

"Say you still love me too." She said as he turned to go back inside the house.

He sighed with his hand on the door knob. "I can't do that Amy." He said.

"Why? You spent weeks trying to win me back and now you can have me!" She shouted.

He shook his head. "That was a long time ago now Amy, over two years!We've both moved on."

"What with some skank in New York?" She fired back.

"That's _skank_ as you cruelly put it is an amazing women. She may not have an IQ like yours or a vast knowledge of the sciences but she's caring, honest, beautiful and she's one of my best friends. The way you're acting is making me wonder if I really knew you at all Amy Farrah Fowler." He said quietly trying to suppress his anger.

"She won't wait as long as I did Sheldon. She has a kid she's clearly had coitus before. She will want it even more than I did and you won't be able to give it her. You're too selfish to give anyone affection and you only care about yourself. Eventually she will leave just like everyone else did.I'm giving you a chance to come back to me and begin everything as it was before we broke up."

He took a step forward towards her and she smiled thinking she had won. "You've made this really easy Amy." He smirked. "I don't love you anymore." He whispered with a smile before going inside this time.

She stubbornly stomped her foot angry he had turned her down.

"I will get you back Sheldon Cooper." She growled.

The next evening the group gathered together along with some of there work colleagues to celebrate the new year.

They all laughed and joked and genuinely had fun while Amy sulked in a corner watching Sheldon talking on his phone. The smile on his face was one she had never seen before. It didn't seem forced, it wasn't his koala face it was just a genuine happy smile. She was almost certain he was talking to Elizabeth.

Sheldon was indeed talking to Elizabeth and also Melody who he could hear blowing raspberries in the background.

"Shouldn't she be asleep by now? It's later in New York than it is here." He said.

"She wanted to stay up to talk to you. I swear she even said Shelly earlier."

His eyes widen with a smiled. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, say Shelly?" Elizabeth asked Melody.

"Sheeeell!" Melody squealed.

"Almost." Elizabeth replied with a chuckle.

"Bless her." He said softly.

"I think she missed her favourite neighbour."

"What can I say. I'm the best." He half joked.

"You are." Elizabeth said softly. "It's strange you not being here after spending the last few days together."

"I know...I-I miss you..a-and Melody of course."

Elizabeth chuckled. "We miss you too. Very much."

"Well only two more days and I will be back."

"I know. I can't wait." She replied.

"I will see you soon Elizabeth." He says softly.

"Yeah, see you soon." She whispered. "Say bye to Shelly.."

"Bababa sheeel!" He heard Melody say.

He grinned. "Bye Melody." He replied. "Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye." She said before they put the phone down.

Amy watched as sadness washed over Sheldon. She wondered if he ever felt like that when she ended a call with him when they dated.

Penny approached him and rubbed his arm. "You okay sweetie? Who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Oh just Elizabeth and Melody wishing a happy new year."

"Aww that's cute." She smiled. "Missing them?"

He nodded slowly and shyly.

Penny didn't want to tease him, she was genuinely happy that he had found his feelings.

"Come dance and take your mind off it." She said tugging his hand.

"Penny I don't like dancing especially not to this music."

"You do now Moonpie." She grinned pulling him to the middle of the lounge which had been turned into a dance floor.

Back in New York Elizabeth put down her phone before picking up Melody.

"What we going to do kiddo?" She asked Melody who just babbled in response. "I can't even go a few days without missing him like crazy."

Melody wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and Elizabeth began taking her to bed before going to bed herself however she was unable to sleep as her thoughts continued to drift to Sheldon.

She had met him less than a year ago but felt like she had known him years. She wasn't sure exactly what the feelings were she had towards him but she was sure they were not the kind one has for just a neighbour.

.

 **AN:okay so this may explain why Amy acted the way she did when she visited Sheldon unexpectedly. I know I've made Amy a meany but I'm starting to dislike her character even more and my typing fingers went along with it.**

 **I also used this chapter to really make Sheldon realise that his feelings for Amy had completely gone and that he could move on if he really wanted too. I also added a bit off what Elizabeth felt so you could all see how far she's fallen for our lovely physicist.**

 **Next up: Sheldon catches Amy marking her territory how will he react.**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Handful Of Crazy

**An:more Amy 'bashing' you could say. Personally I hated the episode mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Another double update! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I've actually written up to twenty five chapters so far and still haven't finished. Is that too many?**

Sheldon's final day in Pasadena was spent with the group playing video games, watching a movie and making sure they got in the most amount of time together as they could.

The group had come to realise how much they had missed Sheldon since he had left, being around him was much more pleasant also. He was relaxed and didn't spend hours lecturing them over something ridiculous. They could see he was having fun rather than worrying about something or other.

Sheldon and Amy hadn't spoken since he admitted he no longer loved her. He found she was always watching him though which unnerved him slightly.

He noticed during dinner she disappeared to the bathroom however fifteen minutes later she still hadn't returned. Genuinely worried even if she had been acting weird he went to search for her.

When he arrived up stairs no doors where open apart from his own which was Leonard and Penny's spare room. He knew for sure he had shut it and it was then he heard a noise from inside.

He walked over and stood in the door way. His mouth dropped open when he saw what Amy was doing.

All off his belongings that was in his bag were spread out on the bed. One by one she either licked or rubbed a body part on them.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" He snapped startling her.

"I-I,..um..." She stammered.

"I asked what are you doing! Why are you licking my belongings and rubbing...yourself on them?" He asked disgusted.

"Marking my territory." She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her too be doing.

He cringed. "This is completely out of order." He said turning on his heel and darting down the stairs. He could hear Amy following him.

"Do you have any idea what I just found Amy doing in your home with my belongings?" Sheldon asked outraged.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"She was "marking her territory'' by licking and rubbing herself on my clothes, laptop and bathroom products."

He watched everyone cringe and turn to Amy.

"And you all said Sheldon was the crazy one." Emily said before pretending to vomit.

"Again, Amy really?" Penny asked.

Sheldon unfolded his arms and looked at Penny. "What do you mean again?" He asked slowly and calmly.

"She may have done it to your office the day Alex began working for you." Penny replied slowly.

Sheldon shook his head angrily before pushing past Amy and going back upstairs. He put everything back in his bag not even bothering to fold them or put them in assigned pockets before scrubbing his hands several times. He could hear the group whispering downstairs.

He still couldn't shake off the feeling that he was covered in her germs.

Sheldon picked up his bag and walked down the stairs.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home Leonard. Don't expect me back any time soon."

"Sheldon please don't go." Penny begged.

"Why would I stay here with her and you? Why wouldn't you tell me she did something as vile as that Penny?" He asked genuinely hurt she wouldn't tell him.

She sighed. "After it happened we saw Leonard with Alex and it kind off disappeared from my mind."

"Did you not find it disgusting?" He asked.

"Well yeah kind off. I found out she even did it too my apartment." she replied.

"So you knew she was spreading germs not only through out my office but your own apartment too and you just looked past it? Even though you know how much I despise people touching my things!"

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I just thought she was as crazy as you to be honest."

"Hey! I'm still stood here!" Amy shouted.

"Not for much longer. I think you should leave." Bernadette said.

"That's the problem with everyone. You all think I'm crazy maybe try looking closer to home." He said before walking out of the house and slamming the door.

 **AN:again I've been mean when it came to Amy but that episode was the episode that made me stop liking Amy so much. It was disgusting. I'm very much like Sheldon in that respect and if anyone did that to my home or workplace if go ape shit!**

 **Everyone seems to look past it as just one off her quirks but I really don't see how that is a quirk. I'd love to see an episode where Sheldon found out about that but then again the show would probably look past it too.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think and if you're an Amy fan and are about to give me crap don't bother because I will just delete your review. Everyone has an opinion and that's mine but don't bother reviewing that my story is shit because of it. I will never understand why SHAMY fans bash SHENNY fans or the other way around, or when a author makes a certain character the bad guy they get hate I gave a warning at the beginning. If you continued to read afterwards it's 100% your own fault.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Home Sweet Home

**An;I do proof read theses several times usually before posting them but along with my bad eyesite and a need to read fast I usually miss my mistakes so I apologise. Maybe I should get someone else to proof read them first...anyway on with the story!**

When Sheldon left Leonard's and Penny's house he went straight to the airport. While he was waiting for the next flight to New York that he could get on which was an entire five hour wait he continually scrubbed his hands before making a mental list off all the new clothes he would have to buy when he returned along with a new laptop, well basically everything that was once in that bag.

He was furious over what he had found out. He knew Amy had her odd ways but he never expected that from her. She was the one person who understood his need for cleanliness, understood why he disliked shaking someone's hand it touching things many others had, had their filthy mitts on, yet she had smothered his office in god knows what germs.

He thought back to every object he had touched in his office, how many times he had touched it. It made him cringe even more. Over the course off two hours he had manage to scrub his hands so much they were red raw.

While Sheldon waited for his plane he sent Elizabeth a text informing her off his change off plan. He had expected her to either be asleep by now or at least about to but she texted back straight away.

 _I will pick you up x_

He smiled when he read it. He didn't ask her too he simply told her he would be home earlier but the fact that she didn't hesitate to do so put a smile on his face.

He also had texts messages from the group and Penny continued to call him. Instead of answering he switched off his phone. At that moment he didn't want to listen to what they had to say.

Sheldon was actually happy when he sat down in his seat on board the plane although he was happier when he finally got off safety.

Once he collected his luggage which he held at a reasonable distance he went in search for Elizabeth.

He found her in a matter of minutes when he heard a familiar screech.

"Sheeeel! Sheeeel!"

He chuckled when he saw melody squirming in Elizabeth's arms happily when she saw him

"Hello girls." He smiled.

"Hey she-"

"Sheeel!" Melody cut in holding her arms out.

"I swear she likes you more than me." Elizabeth chuckled as she passes Melody over to Sheldon

"I'm loveable what can I say?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

 _'Thats why I love this guy...wait what?'_ She thought suddenly confused by her owns feelings. She shook her head off those thoughts.

"Let me take your bag." Elizabeth said.

"I wouldn't if I was you. It's contaminated." He said holding it away from him as they walked to her car.

"What? how? You didn't bring an experiment back with you or something like that did you?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Of course not. It's much worse than that. I will explain when we get to the car." He said.

"Okay." She nodded.

Once they began driving she brought up the subject off the bag. "So are you going to tell me why I have a contaminated bag in my boot?" She asked.

"Amy." He suds simply.

"Oh my! You didn't kill her and chop her body up and put it in that bag did you?" She asked dramatically.

"No!" He exclaimed although he was smirking. "I found her...ugh.." He shivered in disgust. "She was licking and rubbing herself on my belongings. She said she was marking her territory."

He saw Elizabeth's face scrunch up. "I thought they called you the craxy one?"

"They do! I can't understand it either I'm a delight. I also found out it's not the first time she has done it."

He then went on to tell her about hie she had fine the same to his office and Penny's apartment and how Penny had known but didn't tell him.

"Doesn't it make you wonder what else she has done?" She asked.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Well she did have a bag off rice with one of my t-shirts on that she has in her bed. I was going to take it back but I knew I would never wear it again.."

"What else?" She asked.

"She hid bags of her night wear around my apartment but I didn't mind that so much because I like preparedness." He said.

"Maybe so but when did she do that? How did she get into your apartment too do that?" Elizabeth asked.

He gasped. "I have no idea. I never gave her a key and I would have noticed if she did it while I was there."

"Your first girlfriend and she's a completely wacko."

"Well maybe I will choose better next time." He says quietly.

"Maybe you will." She smiled.

When Sheldon returned home he threw out his clothes and travel bath products and even the bag they hard all been in which left him with just his laptop and cables. He knew he couldn't just throw them out as he didn't have another laptop that would hold all the data on that one and there were many important documents on it. So ge proceeded to disinfect them as much as he could with out ruining his laptop.

 _'It can only get better..'_ He told himself however he didn't believe it.

Sheldon was glad to finally be home, yes, home, in New York away from Amy.

 **AN: next up Sheldon tells his mother about his neighbour but some how gets the wrong idea about what's going on between them.**

 **No guest hate reviewers will be accepted. It seems the entire SHAMY army is out to get me.**

 **Oooh I'm shaking in my boots.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Assumptions

It was now coming up to February and Sheldon was on the phone to his mother. It appeared his Meemaw had told her about Elizabeth. He had told his Meemaw about Elizabeth shortly after he first met her through his weekly letter and almost every letter after had something about her in.

"So...what's this Elizabeth girl like Shelly?" His mother asked for the third time.

"She nice." He answered evasively.

"Now, now, tell me what she is really like? Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her! I wouldn't talk about her if I didn't." He replied.

"Is she smart like you?" She asked.

"No she's not that smart and she's not a scientist she's an actress and singer." He explained.

"So she's like you neighbour Penny?" She asked.

"God no!"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper!"

"Sorry mother. No, Elizabeth is definitely not like Penny. She may be an actress but she's still kind off smart, she doesn't dress in outfits that barely cover her body but that could be due to how cold it is here, she's polite and a bit shy and her daughter Melody is great." He said fondly.

"Oh...her daughter?" She asked not as excited as before.

"Yes, she's almost one now. She can almost say my name and she isn't sticky and yucky like Missy's baby was at this age."

"So she's married?" Mary asked.

"No."

"No? So she has a boyfriend? She's a sinner Shelly!" Mary exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have a boyfriend either and not everybody lives by your rules mother." He sighed.

She huffed. "Okay well if she doesn't have a boyfriend does that mean you are interested in her?" She asked.

"Well..I...we..."

"Oh my are you already dating?" She asked.

He tried to reply but she wouldn't give him a chance.

"You need to bring her over to see us, you never brought Amy to see your Meemaw and she isn't getting any younger. She will want to see your new lovely lady. Why don't you come over for your birthday? We can celebrate properly for once and get to know Elizabeth. Oh this is exciting! I have to call my prayer group and tell them all our praying has worked. I knew you would find a nice girlfriend again Shelly." She said excitedly

"But mother-"

She cut him off. "No buts this time Sheldon Cooper. You get booking those flights on your computer lappy top thing and make sure you and that girl are here for your birthday. Do you understand me?"

"But what-"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied slightly scared by her time.

"Great. I must go now me and Meemaw have lots of planning to do. Bye Shelly I love you."

"Bye mother. I love you too." He replied.

He stood with his phone in his hand shocked at what had transpired.

'What do I do now? What do I say to Elizabeth? "Oh hi Elizabeth my crazy mother thinks we're dating and wants us to go visit her' wow I'm getting good at sarcasm even in my head. But seriously what do I do?'

He got a text just seconds later from his Sister.

I've never seen Meemaw so excited. I can't wait to meet your new girl Shelly. I'm proud off you.

The text shocked him slightly. He wanted to keep his Meemaw happy and it wasn't often Missy told him she was proud off him. He didn't want to disappoint his family but he also new that this could be incredibly weird for Elizabeth.

Sheldon knew Elizabeth was back home because he had heard her door open and close. He decided the sooner he asked her the better.

His stomach was in knots as he knocked on the door. He was scared she would shout at him for allowing his family to make such assumptions about them.

"Hey Sheldon what's up?" She asked allowing him into her apartment.

"Promise me you won't shout." He said in a child like voice.

"Oh dear. It really was Amy body in that bag wasn't it?"

"No!" He said annoyed but then saw she was laughing.

"Come on Sheldon just spit it out. I won't shout I promise."

"Spit what out?" He asked disgusted.

"It's an expression. Hurry up and tell me what you want to say."

"Oh..oh...well my mother rang and we were talking about you, then she assumed we are dating, she was so happy and wouldn't stop talking, then she invited us all to Texas for my birthday in March and my Meemaw is really excited to see you, Missy said she is proud off me which she doesn't say often and I'm scared I will disappoint them if I don't bring you but I'm scared you're going to be angry that I didn't set her straight.." He said all at once before hyperventilating.

Elizabeth shook her head and sat him on the couch.

"Just calm down. I will make you a cup off tea." She said. He couldn't understand why she chuckled as she said it.

She came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea in hand and gave it him. He had calmed down slightly.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Your mother thinks we are dating,has invited us to Texas for your birthday, everyone is happy about it, you don't want to let them down and you think I'm going to be mad that you didn't set them straight?" She asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Wow..." She giggled.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Of course not. Everyone wants to keep the ones they love happy."

"But now my mother and Meemaw want you too visit."

"Just come up with an excuse as to why I can't come." She said calmly.

"Don't you want to go?" He asked shocking her slightly.

"Sheldon the are going to expect us to act like we are dating. I don't like pretending and we all know you can't lie to save your life."

He sighed. "That's true." He said sadly. "But my sister said Meemaw has never been so excited."

"I'm sorry."

"Y-you know we could technically be dating. W-we did have dinner alone one night and we spent Christmas together a-and we've even kissed." He said attempting to sound as casual as possible.

"Look at me." She said.

He looked at her shyly and she smiled. "Do you want to date me Sheldon?" She asked grinning.

"I-I well...I, no...maybe..." He paused. "Yes." He whispered shyly.

She kissed his cheek. "I think we have some planning to do." She whispered.

He looked at her wide eyed. "Wait are we really dating? Are you going to come to Texas with me? Are you going to meet my mother and Meemaw?" He asked.

"Yes to all three if that's what you want."

"I..well yes but..."

"But what?" She asked softly.

"What if I treat you like I did Amy?" He asked.

"There's one major difference." She stated.

"Which is?" He asked.

"I'm not Amy. I will never be Amy." She said softly and he finally understood.

"Thank you Elizabeth." He said softly.

She just smiled.

"Oh my there is so much planning to do! Flights, a place to stay, passports, does Melody have a passport? Is she okay to travel on a plane? Do you have a passport? What if she gets sick? What if her little ears hurt?" He asked.

Elizabeth chuckled. "She's been on a plane before. She has a passport, she sleeps the entire time and she didn't complain about her ears. I think she will be just fine."

"There is still so much planning. We only have a month." He said before darting out off her apartment and shutting the door behind him.

She just chuckled to herself.

'Im dating Sheldon Cooper! I AM DATING SHELDON COOPER. My crazy neighbour!' She thought to herself happily. She was broken out of her thoughts when she hear Melody cry out for her.

"And back to mommy duty." She said to herself.

An:so Elizabeth and Sheldon are finally dating in a very odd way. However this is just the start!

Up next Melody's birthday and more planning for the trip to Texas which leaves Elizabeth nervous about what she has gotten herself into.


	17. Chapter 17 - Last Minute Nerves

**To answer a reviewer I have no idea if Melody would need a passport, I don't live in the states and I've never flown before. I just assumed everyone needed a passport to fly.**

Ever since Elizabeth agreed to go to Texas with Sheldon he had done nothing but planning.

He had booked a hotel that would be suitable enough for Melody which provided all the things she may need and was safe enough for her and made an entire itinerary off what they would be doing.

At first his planning was cute and oddly funny but the more questions he asked the more she began feeling nervous about visiting his family and frankly annoyed by how much he was focusing on every detail.

She was happy they were dating now but she wondered if he would just end it when they returned. She wished the visiting day would stay away for longer just so she could have more time simply believing she was dating him before he potentially binned her off once they returned.

Another thing that had worried her was Sheldon's Meemaw. Ever since she had first began talking to him he had spoken highly off her and to Elizabeth it sounded like his Meemaw protected him a lot along with his mother. Not only through his childhood but adulthood too.

It made her nervous that they might not like her. He had also told her how religious his mother was and she worried what her reaction would be to Melody. Not only that but how would Melody feel being around strangers?She hated being held by her own father.

She wanted to express these worries to Sheldon but he seemed so excited for her to visit them.

She was able to take her mind off it during the days leading up to Melody's birthday.

She knew she wouldn't even know let alone care it was her birthday but Elizabeth made sure to go out and buy some gifts for her and wrapped them up. It was just a couple of toys and books nothing overly priced as Christmas had just been.

' _Who wants a spoilt child?'_ She though remembering back to the times she had seen kids screaming at their parents for toys and they instantly allowed it.

Sheldon was oblivious to Elizabeth's worries. He spent hours every day making sure he could fit in everything he thought they should do.

He had always liked planning but he never usually spent so long on it. He knew he was trying to push the thoughts off new year to the back off his mind and this became the best plan for him.

He hadn't spoke to Amy or Penny since. He had, had the odd text from Leonard. Apparently those few days had change a lot between his old group of friends. Amy and Penny had a falling out and so had Raj and Emily due to her constant desire to wind Amy up and tease her about what she had done. Sheldon didn't particularly care though but that had become his attitude towards most things that transpired back in Pasadena.

After days of planning he finally gave it a break and invited both Melody and Elizabeth over for dinner.

The moment she walked through the door he knew something was wrong. He wasn't the best when it came to people's feelings but she looked either stressed or upset, maybe even both.

"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet." He asked as they sat down to eat.

She looked up and saw he was worried. She wanted to tell him she believed visiting his family was a bad idea but she didn't want to upset him. She was about to reply with a lie but it seemed he had figured out the reason himself.

"You don't want to go to Texas do you?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. "I feel physically sick from nerves thinking about it. I keep imagining what your mother and Meemaw will think off me. You have all these plans and it's great for you but for someone like me it's not. I understand you need them but did you really have to plan when I and Melody could sleep? She's a baby, she doesn't live by any schedule but her own. She's not going to understand that we only have three minutes for diaper changed at certain times off the day, or twenty minutes to eat when sometimes it can take her an entire hour to eat due to being so fussy. Some nights she doesn't fall to sleep until eleven and even then she can be up at the crack if dawn."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you felt that way." He said sadly.

She sighed sadly. "I know and i should have told you but I guess the idea off dating you blinded me from my worries for a little while."

He nodded slowly. "I understand." He said sadly.

"I want to go, I do. Your family sound great but your mother sounds very religious. What is she going to think off me? Then there is your Meemaw who honestly sounds like an amazing women but she also clearly cares for you a lot, what if she doesn't support whatever this is between us?"

He didn't reply just poked his food around his plate not looking at her.

"I'm also scared that you're only dating me to keep them happy. I'm scared as soon as we come back you will want to go back to being friends again. I know dating isn't your thing especially after Amy-"

"Elizabeth!" He shouted making her jump and stop babbling.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"I know my scheduling can be...annoying and a little over the top-"

"A little?"

"Okay, very over the top."

She smirked.

"But I just want the week to be perfect. I'm as nervous, if not more than you. I like you a lot, I want my family to like you too. My mother knows you have Melody and at first she did call you a sinner but when she assumed we were dating it was long forgotten." He paused and cautiously reached over the table and took her hand in his. They both giggled when Melody reached over her high chair to put her hand on top. "My Meemaw will like you, I know she will. Yes she is very protective off me but she sees the good in people, she will see the good in you, she will see you make me happy." He smiled. "And don't worry you won't be getting rid of me this easily." He grinned. "I should make an agreement so you can't get out of this relationship so easily." He half joked.

She chuckled. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not nervous anymore because I am but it's helped a little."

He smiled. "Good and don't worry I will get rid of the schedule for Melody."

"And me?" She asked.

He pouted. "Fine."

She chuckled. "Life isn't so free and organised when you have a baby Sheldon."

"It's you fault." He joked tickling Melody who giggled.

He turned back to Elizabeth. "If at any point you feel uncomfortable while we are there please tell me."

"I will." She smiled and leant across the table and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"Can I still electronically tag your belongings?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

The days leading up to their trip to Texas became better for them. Elizabeth some how managed to make Sheldon relax instead off tapping away at his laptop making more plans. She knew it had become a distraction from what had been happening the past few months but she also knew he couldn't distract himself from it forever.

They sat down one evening and spoke about it a lot. He explained everything, why it upset him, why he was upset with Penny for not telling him, eventually he did feel relieved to have told her every detail and she was happy to listen. It still upset him slightly but he was able to put it at the back off his mind without needing someone to distract him.

Then came Melody's birthday and also Valentines day.

They hadn't officially become a couple as such but Sheldon wanted to make it special. He had learnt a lesson from being with Amy what a good date was and what a bad one was.

They began the day just spending time with Melody, allowing her to open presents and eat some cake. She barely knew the difference from any other day but it was nice to see her happily play with her new toys.

Later in the afternoon Sheldon went back to his apartment and began making a special dinner for him, Elizabeth and even Melody.

He chuckled knowing they probably would never have a valentines day which didn't have Melody squeezed into the plans but he didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with Melody as much as he did Elizabeth. It shocked him took that he was already thinking about future valentines days together.

Elizabeth and Melody arrived a few hours later just as he finished plating up the food.

It was just like any other evening they had spent together although Sheldon had put battery operated candles on the table.

They had fun either way. Both off them knew it didn't need to be over the top, they simply preferred each other's company over the usually valentines traditions.

 **Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I feel they have been lacking recently.**

 **Again I know nothing about flying in America and I definitely know nothing about Texas.**

 **Theses next couple of chapters have been written a couple of days ago so I'm hoping to go over them and make they read better than these recent ones.**

 **No matter how many times I re read it and change bits I still don't feel like it's good enough. I feel like something's missing...**

 **Next up:flying to Texas.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Insecurities

'Of' and 'Off' - I don't know why I do it but whenever I need 'of' it will be 'off' and vice versa. Even when I proof read them I still miss it. It's the same with 'to' and 'too'. I will try harder to spot those mistakes.

Short chapter.

Flying had never been something Sheldon liked. He knew there was a slim chance off him actually dying while in the air but it didn't stop the fear.

He looked over at Elizabeth who was holding Melody on her lap. She looked calm and was singing softly to Melody.

'How does she do that?' He wondered. Before looking around and seeing everyone else was just as calm while he had a death grip on the arms of his seat. 'How do they all do that?'

"Are you okay Sheldon?" She asked as they began to set off down the runway.

He nodded quickly although his eyes were squeezed shut tightly and his knuckles had turned white from gripping so hard.

She gently placed and hand on his own and coaxed it from the arm rest before entwining there fingers.

It didn't help much but it was nice to hold her hand.

"I'm going to die!" He whined as they got in the air.

"No you're not." She chuckled and let go off his hand.

"You can't know that for sure." He snapped unexpectedly.

"Anyone would think you were on your period with those mood swings."

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"It's fine Sheldon."

"Shell!" Melody called getting Sheldon's attention.

"What's up little one?" He asked.

She held her arms out for him to hold her.

"I'm not so sure about that." He said.

"Leave Shelly be. He's scared." Elizabeth teased.

Melody wasn't happy and began crying.

Sheldon sighed before pulling her over to sit with him.

"She will never learn if you keep doing that."

"I can't just let her cry." He gasped.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Trust me sometimes it's for the best. She knows she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"No she doesn't!"

Elizabeth nodded. "Every time she wants something and I don't give it her she goes straight to you, you will say no until she starts crying and then that's it you give in." She chuckled.

"But I don't like it when she cries." He said stroking Melody's hair.

"Dad's are all the same." A women said from beside them. "They spoil the kids while the mother does all the boring stuff." She chuckled before going back to her book.

Elizabeth and Sheldon looked at each other wide eyes before looking straight ahead not knowing how to process Sheldon being referred to Melody's Dad.

After that the flight seemed to drag. For once the turbulence didn't bother Sheldon due to being so lost in thought.

Melody slept almost the entire time on his lap and Elizabeth just sat staring ahead blankly.

When they landed Elizabeth took Melody from Sheldon and they went to look for their luggage.

"Are you okay Elizabeth? You're very quiet."

"Huh? What..yeah fine." She answered.

Thus collected their luggage and went to find Sheldon's Mother who was picking them up.

As they waited by the entrance Sheldon brought up what happened on the plane.

"Is it because that women thought I was Melody's dad?" He asked.

He heard her sigh. "It made me angry." She answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't correct her...I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Please don't be mad at me." He begged.

"I'm not mad at you Sheldon."

"Then what are you mad at?" He asked. "The women?"

"I'm angry because the person who is suppose to be referred to as her father isn't around. It just annoys me that he gets away with doing naff all for her. He didn't even bother for her birthday. Yet you have barely known us a year and have done more for me and her than he ever will have, you helped me when she wouldn't sleep and sang soft kitty, you help when I'm struggling to do things with her around, you keep her entertained, make her laugh and smile, you brought her a Christmas and birthday present and what had Charlie done? Held her twice, both times she screamed and cried and visited her for Christmas for what ten minutes?"

She kissed Melody in the too off her head. "Sometimes I think this is unfair on her. I shouldn't have allowed her to get so attached to you. I'm fine getting my heart broken but I don't want her upset when you leave or decide you've had enough off us."

"You think that's what I'm going to do? You think after all this I'm just going to up as leave you? Leave Melody?" He asked angrily. "I told you not that long back that I wouldn't! I'm scared you will be the one to leave me. I've already messed up one relationship, I don't want to do that again with you, I'm not very good with feelings but sometimes I believe my feelings for you are stronger than they ever were with Amy and now I feel like a complete hippy so thanks for that." He huffed. "I'm not going to ditch you or Melody. I promise you."

She sighed. "Okay." She said simply.

He would have liked a better answer than that but it shifted from his mind as his mother ran towards them.

"SHELLY!" She called.

Let me know what you think.

Next up:Sheldon's family's reaction to Elizabeth and Melody and there is also some progress with Sheldon and Elizabeth's relationship.


	19. Chapter 19 - Progression

**two updates in one day. I may or may not have too much time on my hands. Ha..I thought it was the hate guest reviewers that did...nope it's me!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. I've just lost my glasses so proof reading was harder than it already was. Forgive me?**

"SHELLY!" Mary Cooper called as she awkwardly ran towards her soon.

She enveloped him in a hug which he awkwardly returned.

"Shell!" Melody called. Sheldon laughed when he looked at her she actually looked like she was jealous because someone had called him Shelly.

"Mother this is Melody and Elizabeth." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said holding her hand out which Mary ignored and pulled her into a hug with Melody in between shouting for Sheldon

"Mother be careful Melody doesn't like it." He huffed.

Mary ignored him bug pulled away. "It's nice to finally meet you darling. We've been looking forward to this since he told me you two were dating." She grinned. "Come on, cars this way." She said leading the way.

"Is she what you expected?" Sheldon asked Elizabeth quietly.

"The hug was unexpected but apart from that no suppose." She grinned.

"Just wait until you meet Meemaw." He grinned

 _'Uh oh.'_

Sheldon set up Melody's car seat in the back off Mary's car while Mary put their luggage in the boot.

"We all set?" She asked once they were all sat in the car and strapped in.

They all agreed and soon Mary set off on the short drive to her house.

Elizabeth would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous on the way over to Mary Coopers house to meet Meemaw. Sheldon had spoken so highly off her especially over the last few weeks. She wondered how Sheldon would react if Meemaw didn't approve off her but Sheldon had tried his best to convince her she would.

As they approached the house the nerves just got worse when she saw and older looking women with greying hair say on the porch.

Elizabeth watch as Sheldon practically bounced out of the car and leaped over to the women. "Meemaw." He called happily.

 _'Yeah, this could end badly if she doesn't like me.'_ She thought.

Slowly she got out of the car and went to the other side to collect Melody. She could hear Sheldon and Meemaw talking happily. It made her smile listening to the joy in his voice.

"Come and meet Elizabeth and Melody." He said.

The older women approached her steadily. Elizabeth couldn't pin point the look in her eyes.

"Elizabeth this is Meemaw, Meemaw this is Elizabeth and her daughter Melody." He introduced.

Elizabeth held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled politely.

Meemaw took her hand firmly and shook it. "You too." Was all she said before turning to enter the house with Sheldon following behind.

"Come on." He called back to her.

For the next hour Elizabeth sat awkwardly in the lounge as Meemaw glared at her, yes definitely a glare and Mary continued to ask her questions which she answers politely.

When Melody began to yawn and whine Sheldon suggested they went to the hotel.

"You're staying in a hotel?" Meemaw asked. "You hate hotels."

"I didn't want to leave Elizabeth there." He said.

"Are you sharing a room?" She asked curiously.

"Yes it was all they had a t shirt notice."

Elizabeth saw his Meemaw gasp. "I'm sorry Shelly I can't allow that. You can stay with me and _she_ can go back to the hotel."

"Why not? We are sleeping in separate beds.."

His Meemaw huffed before leaving the room leaving Sheldon baffled.

"Can you give us a ride mom?" He asked. His mother looked as equally baffled by Meemaws reaction.

"Sure." She replied.

They car drive to the hotel was a quiet one, Elizabeth was almost certain his Meemaw didn't like her.

When they arrived they said goodbye to Mary and checked in before going to their room. She didn't mind that they were sharing, or that they wouldn't be sharing a bed.

"You know you can go and stay with your Meemaw if you want. I don't mind being alone." Elizabeth said as they entered the room. It was larger than they expected with two double beds at either side off the room.

"I think i would prefer to stay here. Meemaw seemed a little upset with me and I don't think it was because I wanted to stay at a hotel instead off with her." He said.

Elizabeth sighed before putting melody on the floor to roam around while she put together the travel cot she had brought with them and set out Melody's clothes for the night.

"I will order room service. I'm sure Melody is hungry." He said.

Elizabeth just nodded and gave him her order when he asked.

Elizabeth laid down on the bed and pulled Melody up to. They laid together in silence as Sheldon finished on the phone and began unpacking his things.

"Was this really the only room available?" Elizabeth asked.

He stopped all movements. "Yes." He said glad he was looking away or she would have seen him twitching. It was a lie. There had been enough rooms for Melody and Elizabeth to sleep desperately but In his own minding sharing a room was a check off his metal list of goals when it came to their relationship.

"Hmm..." Was all she said in reply. She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

A little while later they had ate and Elizabeth settled Melody to sleep. Before showering and changing herself.

She came back into the room and got straight into bed as Sheldon went to shower and changed.

He came out wearing his plaid pyjamas making her chuckled. She wolf whistled at him making him blush. "Good night Sheldon." She said as he got into bed.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

As he laid in bed looking up at the ceiling he couldn't help but think they had missed something.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah...?" She asked sleepily.

"C-can I...is it okay if I...i..maybe kiss you goodnight?" He asked shyly.

She grinned broadly and was glad he couldn't see through the darkness off the room.

"Only if you come here. I'm too comfy." She chuckled.

She heard his ruffle the covers before she felt the bed dip. The next thing she was face to face with Sheldon.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He returned.

"Hi." She giggled.

"Hi."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you came here to kiss me?" She asked.

"I did but you haven't stopped talking."

She chuckled. "Sorry."

Nervously he scooted closer to her and put one hand on her hip. The position was awkward as one of his hands was getting squashed by his own body but he tried his best.

He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers just like on Christmas Day. He went to pull back but her lips followed his own and her hand came to his cheek.

The kiss was different to any he had shared with Amy. He felt her tongue swipe against his lips and he whimpered uncontrollably. She grinned against his lips and pushed him until he was in his back and she was hovering over him slightly. She was barely touching him apart form her hand and lips off course but it soon became too intense for Sheldon to handle and he sat up abruptly.

He was breathing heavily and was afraid to look at Elizabeth. When he finally did he expected her to be angry but instead she was just smiling at him.

"Go to bed Sheldon." She said softly.

He just nodded and got into his own bed.

"Goodnight Sheldon." She whispered once again.

He gulped. "Goodnight."

He found himself staring at the ceiling not quite sure what to think. It was another gaoled checked off however he had never expected it too feel that way. He also hadn't expected that reaction when he had pulled back so abruptly. He was sure if that had been Amy she would have sulked or gotten angry but Elizabeth seemed perfectly happy with the little bits off affection he could give her.

He enjoyed the kiss, he really had but for some odd reason if felt more intense than any kiss he had ever shared with Amy. It made him panic and certain words Amy had said to him continued to ring through his ears.

 _'She won't wait as long as I did Sheldon.'_

 _'She's clearly had coitus before.'_

 _'She will want it even more than I did.'_

 _'You won't be able to give it her.'_

 _'Eventually she will leave'_

Those words seemed to haunt him.

 **Meemaw will eventually like Elizabeth but there is a reason for her being so hostile. Maybe it's because Meemaw recognises her... ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 - Caught In The Act

It wasn't that Meemaw dislike Elizabeth but the moment she saw her she had recognised her straight away and not in a good way.

She couldn't allow her grandson near a women like her.

When Sheldon, Elizabeth and Melody arrived at Mary's that morning Mary Insisted on taking Elizabeth and Melody out with her shopping and she agreed hoping it would get her in their good books.

After Mary left Meemaw sat down with Sheldon on the couch.

"Moonpie I think we should have a talk about your friend." She said in a serious tone.

"Okay then." He answered. He was slightly confused by how serious she sounded.

"Now I know you speak fondly of her and that you two are..dating but I think you should get out while you can."

"I don't understand. Why? Elizabeth is great. I really like her and Melody."

She shook her head. "She isn't as good as you think. I know what she's like. Before yesterday I had seen her before." She explained.

That's when Meemaw began explaining where she recognised Elizabeth from.

"I'm sorry Sheldon hut she isn't as innocent as you believe. You need to end this friendship before she hurts you just like she did Charlie."

"She didn't hurt Charlie! He hurt her!" He snapped uncontrollably.

"Did you not listen to what I said?" She asked her voice raising slightly.

"I refuse to believe it." He said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"You're taking her side over mine?" She asked.

He was at a loss. He loved his Meemaw and usually he would believe everything she said but something about what she had told him didn't add up. He may have only known Elizabeth a year but he trusted her.

He stayed quiet and refused to answer. He was glad when Mary and Elizabeth had come back.

They both sensed the tension as soon as they walked in.

"Mother, what did you say?" Mary asked.

"I told him the truth about his little lady friend." She replied.

"Truth about what?" Elizabeth asked.

"I saw you. Three tears ago you came to visit Charlie. You and him joined a large group of people at the bonfire. Within a hour Charlie was looking for you. It was only me who saw you leave and who you left with."

Elizabeth knew exactly where she was going with this.

"You saw the kiss?" Elizabeth asked.

Meemaw nodded smirking. "I don't want my grandson dating a cheater. He deserves better than that."

Sheldon looked at Elizabeth sadly. "You cheated on Charlie?" He asked quietly.

Elizabeth laughed. "What your precious Meemaw had failed to mention is that I didn't willingly go with that man. If she had taken a closer look she would have seen I was being by him. He was one off Charlie's friends and wanted to prove I was a some whore. Your Meemaw may have seen the kiss but it's clear she didn't see me break his nose for doing what he did." She said before turning to Meemaw. "Charlie knew what happened, he guy confessed that he was trying to prove me to be something I'm not. That is why me and Charlie continued to date afterwards. I know you're only trying to protect Sheldon but he doesn't need protecting from me. I'm not a cheat or a whore or whatever else you may believe. I would never hurt Sheldon, ever." Elizabeth finished.

Meemaw nodded slowly before getting up from the couch. She patted Sheldon on the shoulder before leaving silently.

The room was silent apart from Melody's babbles.

"I'm sorry for talking to your Meemaw like that." Elizabeth finally said.

"No you're not and I don't expect you to be. She shouldn't have assumed. She should have asked if she had she would have seen what I see." Sheldon said quietly. She knew he was sad about what had happened after all this was the women Sheldon adored more than anyone in the world.

"She will come around sugar."Mary said. "I will start on dinner." She said before heading to the kitchen.

Sheldon and Elizabeth sat on the couch with Melody between them.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sheldon asked finally.

She chuckled. "Nah. It's him with the wonky nose now."

He smiled slightly. "I didn't believe her you know."

Elizabeth turned to him surprised. "Really? I thought you would have."

He shook his head. "I trust you." He whispered.

"And I trust you although I don't think I have anything to worry about." She teased.

"I'm quite the catch." He joked. "Well to an odd few people."

She grinned. "You are indeed."

He smiled.

"Do you think your Meemaw will ever like me?" She asked after a short moment.

He didn't answer for almost a minute. "She will. I know she will. I think right now she may be embarrassed by her assumptions. Whenever I get something wrong I hide away. I believe I got that from her." He admitted.

Elizabeth nodded.

Sheldon reached across and took her hand.

"You're getting better at the whole comfort thing." She smiled.

"Only with you." He whispered.

 **A/N:I had intended on making Meemaw the meany for a while longer but I just couldn't that lead me to changing about three chapters after this. This one may seem rushed or confusing due to that but for some reason I couldn't make her a bad guy.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Making Things Right

The day after Meemaw had walked out Elizabeth had expected it too be awkward.

Mary had mentioned that they would all be spending the day preparing for Sheldon's birthday while he kept Melody occupied and had a catch up with his sister who would be arriving that morning.

Missy and her son Layton were very welcoming towards Elizabeth and Layton was over joyed when he saw Melody. He may be older but he enjoyed playing with her either way and Melody enjoyed the company.

Elizabeth and Mary had been in the kitchen most off the morning. Mary showed her how to make several of Sheldon favourite recipes all while telling her stories from his childhood.

While Sheldon was in the living room talking to Missy he couldn't help smiling every time he heard Elizabeth laughing with his mother.

"Where's Meemaw? I thought she would have been the first here." Missy said.

"She accused Elizabeth off being a cheater but when she explained what really happened I think Meemaw got embarrassed." Sheldon explained.

"So she's sulking?" Missy asked.

"I don't know probably. Just don't mention it around Elizabeth. She was afraid Meemaw wouldn't like her."

"I won't. So how's things going with you too?" She asked.

He blushed. "Good." He replied shortly.

"Amy good?" She asked skeptical.

"Better." He replied smiling.

"How so?" Missy asked.

"I'm not completely sure. While I was with Amy I always felt I had to do things to please her. I always felt like she expected something from me even when I had given her all I could. With Elizabeth I don't feel that way. She never asks for anything not even a hug or to hold hands. She always waits for me to "make the move." She's very patient. There are odd times when she will kiss me on the cheek or hug me but she seems to know when it's comforting or when I want her to do it." He explained.

Missy stared at him wide eyed. "I never actually expected you to tell me anything." She said.

"You asked so I did."

"Yeah maybe so but you don't usually tell me about your feelings or what not with Amy."

He shrugged. "I've changed."

"I can see." She said still shocked. "For the better though." She added.

"I know. I just need to sort things out with my friends again and everything should be okay."

Missy nodded. "How is Penny and everyone?" She asked.

"They were good for a while but after my visit at New Year everyone seems to be arguing. The last I heard Raj had broken up with Emily and Penny and Amy had a huge argument which led to them not talking and Bernadette is in the middle. Penny wants her to be on her side but so does Amy." He explained.

"Wow...do you talk to them all or just some?"

"I talk to Leonard mostly through text and oddly Howard, he's usually the one to send me "the gossip''." He said.

Missy chuckled. "What about Amy? Do you talk to her?" She asked.

"No, I haven't spoken to her since New Year. I'm not sure there is much left of our friendship."

"She's married now though isn't she?" She smiled.

"Actually they are getting a divorce. She came to visit me in New York without even telling her husband which of course upset him, they argued and she admitted she still loved me, leading to them getting a divorce. They hadn't even been married a year." He explained.

"Blimey!" She chuckled.

That's when the front door opened revealing Meemaw.

"Hello Moonpie." She said in a cheery voice. "Hello Missy." She smiled.

"Good morning Meemaw. How are you?" Sheldon asked.

"Very well thank you. Is your mother and Elizabeth in the kitchen?" She asked.

He nodded slowly and watched as she went to the kitchen.

Missy and Sheldon both looked at each other expecting some shouting however none came.

They shrugged and went back to their conversation.

"Does it bother you that she had a kid with your child hood bully?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Not at all."

Missy just nodded. "I'm glad you could talk to me properly without using all those fancy big words. It was nice."

"I agree it was."

It wasn't often he spoke to his Sister without it ending in an argument. He actually felt almost relaxed being able to answer her questions without hiding his feelings behind words she wouldn't understand.

"Sheeeell!" Melody called grumpily.

He held his arms out and she climbed up into the couch with him.

"She's a cutie." Missy grinned as Melody snuggled against his chest.

"And the best part? She isn't icky." Sheldon said.

"I think you spoke too soon." Missy chuckled.

"What- oh my!" He exclaimed.

"Shelly she's peed on you!" She said laughing out loud.

"Missy help me!" He begged but Missy was laughing to hard to reply or do anything. "What do I do? She's fallen to sleep!" He hissed.

"What's going on in here?" Mary asked.

Missy was almost on the floor laughing.

"She's peed on me and fallen to sleep." Sheldon said.

"Well go clean her up." She tutted. "Men." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Pass her here. Where's her changing bag." Missy asked.

"Ew, ew, ew." Sheldon cringed. "By the door."

Missy took Melody and the changing bag and cleaned her up.

"What am I suppose to wear now!" He groaned as he peeled off his flash shirt and undershirt.

"Woah Sheldon!" He heard Elizabeth say as she came into the lounge.

He squeaked in surprised and attempted to cover his body with his arms.

She chuckled.

"Where's Melody and why are you stripping in your mothers lounge?"

"Missy is changing and cleaning her up. She peed on me."

"I told you if she needed a diaper change to call me." She huffed.

"She was playing. I didn't want her to get upset."

She crossed her arms. "Would you like to sit in a dirty diaper for hours?" She asked.

"No." He said looking down at the floor.

"That's what I thought. You only had to call me. It would have taken two minutes tops and then you wouldn't be half naked." She grinned.

He huffed. "What should I wear now?" He asked.

"Well for me you could stay like that all day." She heard him gasp. "However if you check the changing bag there is actually a spare t-shirt for you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah I always have a spare shirt handy for myself in case Melody messes one so I thought you could need one too. Seems I was right. " she chuckled.

"All done." Missy said as she came. "Oh sorry." She giggled.

"It's okay. I need my shirt out of that bag." Sheldon said.

Missy giggled and passed him the bag before laying Melody on the couch and let her sleep before going to the kitchen.

"Meemaw apologised." Elizabeth said as he straightened his shirt.

"Good. I'm glad she did." He replied.

She smiled. "I best get back to helping them." She said.

"Okay." He said. He stepped forward and put his arms around her shoulders and have her a quick hug.

"I didn't need comforting but thanks." She smiled.

"I wasn't hugging to comfort you. I did it because I wasted to." He said.

Her smiled widen and he blushed.

"I don't want to just get use to it. I want to enjoy it too." He said.

She nodded. "I understand." She replied before going back to the kitchen.

He smiled and sat down on the couch in between the two sleeping children.

 **OOC I know but I used the conversation with Missy as a way for you to find our what's going on back in Pasadena and in his big old mind.**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Coitus Issue

Sheldon's birthday came and went. It was a small affair which he was glad of and even better his brother didn't turn up.

Elizabeth, Melody and Sheldon spent their last day in Texas together. Having already been to Texas many times before Elizabeth has seen most off what it had to offer but Sheldon still gave her the "grand" tour.

Even after the bit of trouble they had, had with Meemaw at the beginning of the week things between him and Elizabeth were better than ever. He felt comfortable with her unlike with Amy. He didn't feel any need to do things to please her, give her affection he was unable to give, be romantic when he knew that wasn't the man he was.

When they arrived back from Texas everything continued how it had been before they left. They had dinner together, took Melody out and about the only problem he had were the thoughts that's constantly went through his mind.

Every time he thought back to the goodnight kiss he gave her in Texas his stomachs would flutter and his lips would tingle but that didn't last long. In the end those thoughts led to him wondering if he would ever be able to be a proper boyfriend. He had failed Amy in so many ways, he didn't want to do the same with Elizabeth.

The kiss they had shared was far more intense than any he had shared with Amy evict scared him. He didn't want to get scared and back off from her, he didn't want to upset her when he felt uncomfortable touching her.

He knew at this point in their relationship she didn't mind the lack of intimacy but when he and Amy first met neither cared for intimacy but eventually she grew tired off him and left, he didn't want to loose Elizabeth too.

Even before he met Elizabeth Sheldon had researched how to be a good boyfriend for Amy's benefit but that clearly didn't work and as much as he hated reading about it he had also researched coitus. It made him feel uncomfortable just thinking about it.

No matter how much he tried to tell himself that coitus wasn't as scary as he thought he still couldn't bring himself to think about it. For Sheldon he felt it was unnecessary for his relationship with Elizabeth. That had been dating such a short time and had no plans on having a. Child together so why would they need to have coitus? That's what it was for. His brain wouldn't allow him to believe it could be a pleasurable act and wasn't just from conceiving children.

Sheldon didn't mind kissing and hugging Elizabeth it just a felt too intense which always led to him backing away abruptly. She never seemed to mind which he was glad off. He just wished he could be like other men.

Many people had believed he was asexual but he knew that wasn't true completely. He was attracted to Elizabeth and he had been Amy, and in few occasions he had desired some kind of 'release' but the thought of engaging in coitus with anyone was no something he desired leaving him with only one option which was self abuse.

Even then he felt uncomfortable touching himself and willed for it not to last long. The act of course was pleasurable in some respect but other times it made him feel uncomfortable and dirty and not just physically.

He had asked for Leonard advice to his and Leonard's surprise. Coitus wasn't something he had ever really discussed with Leonard.

The only advice he had given Sheldon found terrible.

 _"Try it and you will see you like it then you won't be able to stop."_

He didn't want to just jump into bed with Elizabeth to get it over and done with to see if he really would like it but he was prepared to come to terms that it was an act that someday he would need to do in order to keep her, he didn't want to fail her like he did Amy.

Since knowing Elizabeth he has managed to changed in so many ways where he wasn't able to with zany or his friends. He try's his hardest to show he cares and approximates her which. He knew he never did with Amy.

He just hoped that she wouldn't leave him if he wasn't comfortable having coitus with her.

 **Short chapter sorry!**

 **I actually cut two chapters out before this because they were awful. I'm not happy with this one.**

 **R &R. **


	23. Chapter 23 - Here's To Us

During the six months since Sheldon and Elizabeth had been together he had found his worries never returned. It was so easy to connect with Elizabeth that the thought of kissing and touching her no longer scared him.

Sometimes he wouldn't even register what he was doing until his lips where on hers but he never regretted any off the kisses they had shared.

They had never gone any further than kissing and the accidental grope on Sheldon's part which thankfully she didn't make a big deal of and instead they had a laugh about it a few weeks later.

It was one of the things he liked about her. She never pushed him, or asked for more, she let him go at his own speed and never any faster however recently he had been the one to become inpatient when it came to touching her.

Whenever he laid hands on her he wouldn't want to let go. Rarely was it very sexual but he loved to touch her body even just holding her hands or touching her cheek felt amazing for him. He never wanted that to change. He always wanted to feel so excited to touch her.

One evening they had been watching a movie while Melody was fast asleep. He held his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. It wasn't unusual for then to sit like that but it still felt new to Sheldon each time.

When he kissed her half way through the movie he had never expected it to progress to more. However within minutes he had her pinned to the couch with her hands above her head while he kissed and sucked her neck aggressively.

The sound of Melody crying had forced them apart both breathless and red faced.

While Elizabeth put Melody back to sleep Sheldon had time to realise how far they had gotten in just a matter off minutes with him realising. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the problem between his legs became worse. He felt awful for forcing himself onto her without asking permission. This was again another reason intimacy scared him. What if he did something bad to her, forced himself upon her like some animal. His erection no longer seemed like a problem when he suddenly began to feel ill.

He jumped up from the couch rushing past Elizabeth in the process and running to the bathroom to vomit. Elizabeth arrived at his side just moments later rubbing his back.

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked.

"I'm your girlfriend I'm suppose to be nice to you." She chuckled.

"But I just forced myself onto you like an animal. I'm disgusting." He said as he wiped his mouth.

"You're not an animal! What are you talking about?" She asked handing him a wash cloth.

"On the couch. I just pounced on you. That was wrong off me." He explained before washing his face.

He heard her sigh. "Sheldon I know you dislike kissing and touching and all that jazz but I'm not going to force you do to anything uncomfortable nor would I allow you to touch me if I didn't feel comfortable. If I hadn't liked what you had done I would have pushed you away and told you but I didn't because I liked it." She explained.

He stood staring at her for a minute before nodding slowly. "I'm sorry. I just- I was worried I acted too possessive."

She chuckled and took his hand in her own. "Stop worrying. Talk to me first before worrying so much you make yourself sick." She said.

He blushed. "Sorry."

"And stop saying sorry."

"Sorry." He replied.

She rolled her eyes and giggled.

After that evening he began to relax a little more when it came to intimacy. Not too much but enough to make sure he didn't get overly worried that he was violating her in any way.

By the time they reached their one year mark of being an official couple Sheldon boldly told Elizabeth he was ready to try coitus.

She was surprised of course but agreed as long as he was one hundred percent sure he was okay with it.

Sheldon being Sheldon had a set day of when they would do it and where.

When the night cane he was nervous too nervous to even become aroused which led them to just falling asleep together in her bed.

They next night had been similar and again they simply slept in the bed together holding each other.

That continued for a few days before Sheldon have up trying to plan coitus. He went over almost every night. He never expected anything to happen but if it did then hopefully it was a good thing. He was simply happy to get use to sleeping in the sane bed as her.

After having dinner together and watching a movie Sheldon felt incredibly relaxed in Elizabeth's company.

They went to bed dressed in pyjamas and laid together just as they had the nights before. Only this time the kissing became more intense and so did the caresses. He hadn't realised it straight away but had began unbuttoning her shirt and placed it at the bottom off the bed within minutes her pyjamas were gone and soon after his own were too.

Her naked body fascinated him to no end. He explored every part of her intrigued by what he saw.

He kissed her lovingly before finally allowing himself to loose control in a good way.

Shortly after they laid side by side breathing heavily a thin layer of sweat across their bodies.

"I-I need to shower." He whispered hoping not to offend her.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Go on. " she smiled.

He kissed her on the cheek before leaving to the bathroom.

The shower was quick and soon he was back in bed beside Elizabeth both dressed back in their pyjamas.

They laid in silence for what seemed like hours until Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"D-did you enjoy it?" She asked nervously.

"This is going to sound stupid but I don't know. It was pleasurable of course but there's something else that I can't explained. I feel confused. All my friends have said once you do it you can't stop." She sniggered at that comment. "But being honest I feel no desire to do it again." He confessed.

She squeezed his hand. "I will never force you Sheldon. I'm just glad you were finally able to have the experience, realise what it was like for you. At least now you know. I don't care if we never do it again. I love you. Whether we have sex or not, will not change that."

He smiled before realising what she had said. "You love me?" He asked.

She blushed. "Yes." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her temple making her cuddle him closer.

"I don't think it's a case of never wanting to do it again." He said sheepishly making her giggle. "Let's just not turn into wild animals." He grinned.

"Agreed. Maybe once a year." She suggested with a chuckle.

"Well-I- i mean twice a year doesn't sound bad either you know."

She chuckled. "Whenever you want Sheldon. You just let me know."

"Okay." He whispered and nuzzled her neck before they both fell to sleep.

 **So I majorly shortened this story as it seemed to be dragging.**

 **So I made it so Sheldon was unsure whether he liked coitus or not. He may be unsure but he still doesn't want to go completely without it. Maybe deep down he did like it but doesn't yet want to admit it. That's for your imagination.**

 **Personally I don't think I should add any more to this story. The last few chapter I have felt have been lacking. Maybe I will write an epilogue to see where the two get too. Where would you like then to be five years later?**

 **Thank you to all that have been reading this especially my main reviewer** **bamadude** **! Thank you for all the reviews you have given me. Each and every one was appreciate.**

 **I apologise if you was expecting more from this story but as I said the story seemed to be dragging in my opinion.**


	24. Epilogue - Change Is GoodSometimes

_Italics are Flashbacks/memories._

 **Epilogue.**

 _Two years earlier._

 _"Can you believe he actually agreed?" Elizabeth asked as they walked away from the lawyers office._

 _"Actually I can." Sheldon replied as they reached the car._

 _"How so?" She asked._

 _"I think Charlie realises that he hasn't been a father at all. He was nothing but a glorified sperm donor. He doesn't deserve the title of 'father'. He can't give Melody the love and stability she needs, I can and I think he finally sees that too." Sheldon explained as they enter the cat._

 _She nods her head. "I get it. I'm glad he agreed to let you adopt her." She smiled._

 _"Me too. I've considered her my daughter for a while now but this just makes it so much more real." He said smiling happily._

 _"What does your mother think? You have told her, right?" She asked as she set off home._

 _"Yes I told her, she was happy for us but I think she's still hoping we have our own child."_

 _She nods but says nothing._

 _"I told her I didn't believe it was on our cards, she sounded upset but I think she understands. I'm still trying to get the hang off the coitus thing." He said with a slight smirk._

 _She chuckles. "I don't know Sheldon, if say you were pretty good." She smirks making him blush._

Present day.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it." Penny squealed as she ran towards Sheldon and gave him a big hug. "Congratulations!" She grinned.

"Thank you Penny." He smiled.

"Wow, two babies it two years, you do work quick." She winked.

He blushed. "They were not exactly planned." He chuckled.

"No regrets though?" She asked as she picked up her and Leonard's daughter, A little girl. Izzy was almost one now with a head 9f curly blond hair and bright green eyes.

"Not a single one." He smiled.

 _Two years earlier._

 _"Um, Sheldon." Elizabeth called from the bathroom._

 _"Yeah?" He asked as he came to the door._

 _She opened the door and looked at him with a worried expression._

 _"So you know how you've recently officially become a Daddy to Melody?" She asked._

 _"Of course, why are you asking this?" He asked confused._

 _"Um, well how would you like to officially, officially become a daddy?" She asked._

 _He looked at her confused until she held up the pregnancy test. "Is that?" He asked._

 _She nodded._

 _"Positive?" He asked._

 _Again she nodded._

 _He grinned and picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. "That's amazing. I'm so happy." He smiled as he put her down._

 _She let out a breath she had been holding. "I'm glad you're happy. I am too." She smiled before kissing him softly._

Present day.

 _"_ When's Leonard home?" He asked.

"A few hours. I think Howard's over tonight too. Bernadette's having a rough time." She said sadly.

"Are they still unable to conceive?" He asked.

She nods slowly. "She keeps taking it out in Howard, poor guy. They've started looking into adoption but I think she feels like a failure. All those years she spent telling him she didn't want kids and now she does and she can't. So sad." Penny explained.

"They will get through it." He assured her.

Eventually they both sat down with a cup of tea and had a proper catch up.

"So what's new in Pasadena? With the group?" He asked. "I only get the odd update from Leonard or Howard." He said.

"Not really much to update on." She replied evasively. "Raj is on his third girlfriend off the year. He insists he already loves her." Penny said rolling her eyes.

"Do you think he will ever settle down?" Sheldon asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think Emily was the longest he had ever been in a relationship but she was bat crap crazy."

Sheldon nodded in agreement.

"What about-" He sighed. "What about Amy?" He asked.

He hadn't heard from Amy in almost four years. He often thought about her, wondered where she was, if she was finally happy with someone, finally happy with herself.

He was still upset and hurt by what she had done when they last saw each other but he had cared for her deeply for many years, she had been his best friend, he had loved her, he would never completely push her out off his life nor mind.

Penny looked at him curiously for a moment before answering.

"We don't speak as much as we use to. She has other friends now and a boyfriend I believe. I can't tell you much more because I really don't know. I speak to Mike more than I do Amy." She explained.

He nodded.

"You're not still interested in her are you?" She asked.

"Of course not!" He replied offended. "I love Elizabeth."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

He nods accepting her apology.

"Hey, so how's little Jakey?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Sheldon instantly began smiling brightly. "He's great. He's already starting to say some words. I believe he will definitely be as smart as me." He grinned proudly.

"Y-your not favouring him though are you?" She asked.

He frowned. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Well because he's your biological child and Melody isn't. She's going to be hurt if you start ignoring her."

He sighed. "What is it with everyone? Even Lizzy though this, I love them both equally. Even though Melody isn't biologically mine I will treat her like she is, I do treat her like she is. I would never favour one over the other, ever." He assured her.

She nodded. Again trying to change the subject she said. "I hope you're more prepared for the birth this time." She chuckled.

He groaned. "Oh god. Don't remind me. My head aches when I think about it."

 _One year ago._

 _"Elizabeth you need to push now." The doctor ordered._

 _Elizabeth nodded and squeezed Sheldon's hand tightly as he whispered encouraging words into her ear._

 _Elizabeth posh the best she could until she was allowed to relax for a moment._

 _"We can see the head. Dad, do you wanna see?" The doctor asked._

 _Curiosity got the better of him as he approached the end off the bed._

 _Elizabeth watched him sway before hitting the floor._

 _"We are never going to have sex again." She muttered._

 _"Oh god! What happened?" Sheldon groaned holding his head as he sat beside Elizabeth once again._

 _"You saw my vagina and passed out." She said trying to hold back her laughter._

 _"That's never happened before." He blurted making everyone in the room snigger._

 _"We can see that." The doctors blurted out making the other nurses and Elizabeth laugh._

 _She ended up laughing through the last push, she barely registered the pain._

 _"Oh yeah we were having a baby." Sheldon said grinning sleepily before once again passing out at the sight off the baby boy who was covered in a layer off blood._

Present day.

"Still the best birth story I have ever heard." Penny laughed.

"You're mean." He huffed. "All the nurses were laughing about it when I came too."

"Oh don't sulk it was funny. After Leonard saw Tommy slip right out of me he avoided sex for like four months."

Sheldon raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah I know. _He_ avoided sex." She nodded. "I couldn't believe it either. I thought, he thought I was ugly and fat afterwards but he finally admitted he was a bit traumatised." She chuckled.

"In all honesty I can't remember it. When I can too the first time I thought we were in bed at home but then I heard Jake cry and I finally registered the presence of the doctors and nurses and realised we were having a baby. Then I woke up on the floor again." He explained.

Penny chuckled. "I'm sure you will do better this time. Stay up the top end though." She laughed.

"Don't worry I will be." He said seriously.

She grinned. "So I was on the phone to your mother the other day. She was asking how the kids were, catching up on what had been happening and then..."

"Then what?" He asked.

"She was asking of you had made any plans on marrying Lizzy." She said as casually as possible.

He sighed. "She's always doing that."

"Don't you want to marry Lizzy?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Look what happened the last time I wanted to marry a women, she left me, for married, I moved away and fell in love with my neighbour." He laughed a little. "Hey me and Leonard both fell in live with out neighbours. I've just realised. That's funny." Sneakily changing the subject.

"Oh yeah." She grinned. "And we're both actresses."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm _still_ an aspiring actress and your girlfriend might as well be on the from of the celeb magazines." She grumbled.

He chuckled. "She hasn't been liking the attention recently. She keeps thinking people will find our about the pregnancy before we get the chance to tell everyone. That's why I'm here." He explained.

"Not because you miss me?" She asked.

"Well I guess that too." He smiled.

After meeting up with his old group of friends and staying for two days Sheldon finally went back to New York.

He took a taxi back to his and Lizzy's house. They had bought it shortly after Jake was born instead of hopping from apartment to apartment.

When he arrived he could hear the sound off Melody singing and laughing as e stepped up to the door.

He unlocked the door and entered and was instantly greeted by Melody.

"Daddy!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

He smiled and hugged her. "Hello Melody, have you been good for Mummy?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, jake hadn't. He won't stop crying." She grumbled.

"Oh dear. Let's go see them shall we?" He asked.

She smiled and too his hand leaving his luggage in the doorway.

Lizzy was in the kitchen attempting to cook dinner with Jake on her hip crying dramatically.

Jake caught Sheldon entering the kitchen and his face instantly brightened.

"Dada!" He shouted.

Lizzy turned to see what the fuss was about and saw Sheldon stood in the door way.

"Oh am I glad to see you." She said walking towards him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and handed him Jake. "Go on Daddy's boy." She muttered. "You are never leaving again and if you do you can take him. He hasn't stop crying all weekend." She explained. She looked exhausted, her hair was all over the place, she had no make up on and was sweating from the heat of the kitchen but to Sheldon he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"I love you." He blurted out.

She smiled shyly. "I love you too."

"So I see spaghetti with little pieces off hot dogs is on the menu?" He asked nodding to the pan.

She grinned and nods. "It's what baby Cooper wants and what baby Cooper wants, baby Cooper gets." She smiled patting her small bump.

"Whatever you say. I think your just using it as an excuse."

She looked at him with fake shock before swatting his behind with the wooden spoon grinning.

"Hey!" He laughed out loud. "I will get you back for that dsrlin'."

"I'm sure you will." She grinned. "Now all of you out off my kitchen." She ordered.

He smiled and carried Jake out to the lounge were melody was dancing around and singing to something on the television.

The house wasn't the tidiest, dishes were in the sink, the kids were not in the correct clothes for the days but nothing had ever look so perfect to Sheldon.

He put Jake down on the play met and went to get something from his luggage. He didn't have a huge romantic gestures planned, they didn't need one, that wasn't the kind of relationship they had.

He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Lizzy waist and placed the small black box in her hand.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it." He told her. He kissed her neck and turned her around so he could see her reaction.

She oped the box and smiled.

"Lizzy, I know the kitchen isn't exactly romantic, you have pasta sauce on your shirt and smell kind of funky but I love you even more so." He grinned. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

She nods her head grinning broadly, a few tears slips down her cheeks. "Yes Sheldon, of course."

He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

"Don't worry it's not the one I was going to give Amy. I took that back to the shop. This was Meemaws." He smiled as he kissed the finger the ring was on.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Do I really smell funky?" She asked finally.

"Hmm...yeah kind of." He admitted.

They both chuckled and shared a kiss.

 _Change is good..._

 _Sometimes._

 **The End.**


End file.
